En las sombras
by DarkHinata
Summary: Sólo en las sombras se podían encontrar, Draco la deseaba pero Ginny lo odiaba aun así no podía dejar de verse... PERDÓN LA DEMORA
1. Su cómplice

**CAP 1: ****Su cómplice**

En las sombras,

Sólo en las sombras se podían encontrar.

Sólo en las sombras podían hablar.

Sólo en las sombras se podían reunir.

Sólo en las sombras podían verse.

Era su pequeño secreto, oculto de otros por el manto nocturno. La noche desde ya mucho tiempo se había convertido en su amiga, su cómplice; ellos dependían de ella para que sus reuniones prohibidas permanecieran en el anonimato.

Ambos llegaban siempre por separados a ese lugar.

Ambos se iban siempre por separados de ese lugar.

Él siempre vestido de negro, con una larga capa del mismo color.

Ella siempre vestida de negro, con un manto del mismo color.

**_¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo se encontraban?_**

Ya casi serían cuatro meses .

Desde esa noche, en ese mismo lugar.

**_¿Por qué?_ **

Porque ambos se odiaban a muerte, porque ambos eran enemigos jurados, porque él era un mortifago y ella una auror.

**_¿Pero por qué no la mató?_**

Porque él la deseaba

**_¿Y ella?_**

No, lo aborrecía.

**_¿Y que la hizo cambiar de opinión?_**...

**_¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_**...

**_¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_**...

De verdad quieres saber?

Si te enteras también te convertirás en su cómplice... y si algún día los descubren caerás con ellos...

De verdad quieres saber lo que ocurrió?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

O.k chicos si lo quieren saber lean el siguiente capítulo... Mi primer finc GinnyXDracoo 


	2. Intentos Fallidos

**CAP.2**

**INTENTOS FALLIDOS**

La curiosidad mató al gato, sabes?

**... sólo cuéntame lo que ocurrió...**

Todo comenzó una noche de verano, cálida pero a la vez fresca. Él venía de regreso de una batalla, ileso pero con las manos llenas de sangre, claro metafóricamente hablando ya que él usaba magia para acabar con sus rivales. Quieres sabera cuantos mató? Verdaderamente no lo sé, perdí la cuenta en los cincuenta y seis... como sea, a sus veinticinco años Draco Malfroy había visto cosas que ningún hombre de esa edad nunca desearía haber visto

**¿Draco, ese es su nombre? **

Sí, como decía él era un soldado, un guerrero fuerte y temible pero que luchaba bajo la bandera del mal, Draco seguía los pasos de su difunto padre. Por eso Malfroy era un mortifago. Pero a pesar de ser un mortifago era respetado y temido por muchos. Famoso en el campo de batalla por su fuerza y estilo de pelea, cruel y eficaz. Se decía que él sería el próximo al mando algún día, por la confianza que Voldemort le tenía. Eso sería un gran honor para cualquiera. Pero, él no era feliz

**¿Y ella?**

Ella era una auror, al igual que sus hermanos. Reconocida también por ser fuerte, pero a la vez delicada; a sus veinticuatro años era la envidia de muchas de sus enemigas e incluso colegas. Aun así solía ser subestimada en batalla y siempre por eso ella ganaba con tanta facilidad. Esto ocurría por que a sus rivales les costaba creer que algo tan bello podría ser tan letal.Ginevrasiempre era halagada por otros por sus dotes de en el campo debatalla y su increíble belleza. Pero ella no era feliz.

**Pero dime qué tenían en común?**

Ella no sólo era famosa por su belleza y destreza de combate, además era conocida por ser la esposa de Harry Potter. Pero como dije antes, ella no era feliz, entonces te preguntarás por que se casó... lo hizo en un intento de huir de la soledad y al mismo tiempo de dejar de ser vista como la menor de siete hermanos, para dejar de ser la pequeña Weasley para ser la señora Potter. Aún se maldecía a sí misma por haberse casado por interés, con un hombre que no amaba. Se dio cuenta de ello demasiado tarde.

**Y él?**

Draco también se casó con una mujer que no amaba, a decir verdad con una mujer que ni siquiera le agradaba. Pansy Parkinson, ahora era la orgullosa señora Malfroy. Por qué lo hizo? Por qué se casó con ella? verás él también lo hizo en un fallido intento de huir de la soledad. Ella era hermosa, nadie podía negarlo, pensó que si se acostumbraba a sus caprichos llegaría por lo menos a quererla... se equivocó, antes al menos la soportaba, ahora la odiaba.

**Pero aun no entiendo como siendo tan distintos terminaron así...**

Primero tienes que saber lo que ocurrió en el primer encuentro

**¿Qué sucedió?**

Como te decía, Malfroy regresaba de una batalla. Esa noche estaba nublada, no había luna, o al menos no se veía por las nubles en el cielo, aun así hacía calor. Draco no se dirigía a su casa, a su mansión... lo menos que necesitaba era ver el falso rostro de su esposa, tampoco fue a la celebración de su victoria, simplemente decidió ir a caminar sin rumbo.

En eso estaba cuando llegó al viejo edificio del ministerio de magia, el cual alguna vez fue una de las construcciones más admirables del mundo mágico, ahora era uno más de esos edificios en ruina por la guerra. Lo contempló durante unos minutos y decidió entrar, después de todo en ese lugar hace ya unos meses habían obtenido una de sus más grandes victorias hasta ahora, habían destruido una de las tres bases de resistencia del enemigo.

El lugar no estaba como ese día eso sí,ya no habían cadáveres por todas partes ni olor a sangre ni a batalla. Rápidamente recordó la razón, el señor de las tinieblas lo había querido usar como una nueva base, pero quedó en tal mal estado que mejor abandonó la idea. Aun así el lugar ahora parecía como una gran casa desocupada. Sonrió un poco, tal vez por el pensamiento que surgió en su mente, ese lugar le recordaba a sí mismo. Tan impotente por fuera pero tan vació por dentro...

Continuó recorriendo el lugar, hasta que llegó a uno de los patios interiores del edificio; recordaba ese lugar ya que en los tiempos de gloria del ministerio, ese patio era uno de los sitios más bellos. Un jardín lleno de flores, unos senderos con bancas para descansar y en el centro, una maravillosa fuente que arrojaba agua para arriba. Ahora era un lugar marchito, con las bancas hechas pedazos yuna fuente rota y seca.

Pero la atención del joven mortifago se centro en una silueta que estaba al frente de la fuente, la logró divisar aun por la oscuridad, y concluyó que se trataba definitivamente de la silueta de una mujer, joven, delgada y delicada. Por un momento por su mente pasaron varios posibles rostros de mujeres que conocía con esas características. Pero él no podía descartar la alternativa que ella podría ser un fantasma, después de todo ese lugar fue un campo de batalla.

Sigilosamente avanzó hacia ella, como una sombra, un cazador... ¿y si era una auror nostálgica que estaba recordando la derrota en ese lugar? No podía confiarse, así que sacó su varita.

Ya cuando faltaban algunos pasos para apuntar a quema ropas su varita en la cabeza de la desconocida, la luna hacía su aparición, hecho que distrajo al mortifago e hizo que pisara un trozo de madera que hizo un ruido bastante fuerte como para alertar a cualquiera. Acto seguido la mujer desvainó su varita y se dio media vuelta.

Él no se quedó atrás y le apuntó directamente en el cuello. Ella al darse cuenta de su desventaja soltó una maldición y soltó su varita. Justo en ese momento la luna llena iluminó el lugar revelando la identidad de los dos.

La desconocida quedó al descubierto, su lacio y largo cabello rojo como la sangre la delató en seguida.

Ginevra Weasley... o como ahora se llamaba Ginevra Potter.

Mientras que ella miraba con desprecio a su antiguo atormentador del colegio o ahora enemigo a muerte. Esos inconfundibles ojos grises era difíciles de olvidar

Draco Malfroy.

**¿Qué sucedió?**

De verdad quieres saber?

**Sí**

Aun estas a tiempo de olvidar todo esto y no involucrarte

Sólo dime lo que sucedió

**_Continuará _**

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews, realmente aprecio el interes de algunos por este humilde finc... _

Para el proximo cap. conezaré a narra la historia en primera persona,así que conoceran la historia del punto de vista de los protagonostas. No olviden dejar RR

_**Dark**_Hinata

****


	3. Infiel por tus labios

**Cap 3:Infiel por tus labios**

Weasley- dijo casi en un susurro Draco sonriendo con superioridad- quiero decir señora Potter, dígame que la trae por aquí a estas horas

No es asunto tuyo Malfroy- contestó cortantemente ella con una mueca de asco

Respuesta equivocada- comentó él- no me digas que la nostalgia te trajo aquí, después de todo ese día fue memorable se inició la destrucción del ministerio y también fue el glorioso día de tu boda con Potter...

Un día inolvidable- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y relajándose un poco- si hubieran llegado un poco antes tal vez ahora aun seguiría siendo soltera

Parece que el cara rajada no a sido un muy buen marido- rió Draco al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja- no me digas que no es bueno en la cama

A decir verdad no lo sé- contestó ella- se puede saber por qué no me has matado aun?

Todo a su tiempo Weasley- asintió él- descuida te mataré pero antes por qué no divertirme un poco con la esposa de Potter, ahora dime que quisiste decir con eso de que no sabes, no me digas que Potter no te a tocado

Si lo olvidaste Malfroy, tu mismo lo dijiste este lugar se transformó en un campo de batalla, la cual duró casi una semana- contestó Ginny mirándolo con burla

Sí lo sé- se defendió él- pero también no se me olvidada que han pasado ya casi tres meses desde esa batalla, no me digas que en todo ese tiempo el cara rajada no a celebrado su noche de bodas

Reacciona Malfroy, estamos en plena guerra y Harry es el segundo al mando, tiene mejores cosa que joder con su esposa

Para mí que lo a hecho pero no precisamente con su esposa- se burló él

Ella endureció su mirada y sin previo aviso estrelló su mano derecha en una mejilla del rubio.

Maldita pelirroja- gritó botándola al suelo por un golpe en su rostro sin la más mínima delicadeza- parece que a la pequeña comadreja de Gryffindor le dolió ese comentario

Yparece que el pequeño hurón de Slytherin siendo tan confiado como siempre- respondió la pelirroja que aprovechó la caída para recuperar su varita- a quién demonios crees que estás subestimando¡Exepelliarmus!

Ahora Malfroy se encontraba en el piso desarmado, mientras que Ginny avanzaba peligrosamente hacia donde él se encontraba.

Ahora te arrepentirás de no haberme matado- dijo en un tono de burla

Eso crees- contestó él

Sí- apuntó su varita al pecho de él- eso creo, Cruci...

Pero la chica no se fijó donde se había parado, un trozo de madera, Malfroy aprovechó su descuido y de una patada hizo que perdiera el equilibrio justo cuando iba a lanzar la maldición

Draco se puso encima de ella, y uso sus manos para atrapar las muñecas de la chica a la altura de su cabeza.

No creías que sería tan fácil, verdad- rió él al ver la desesperación de la pelirroja que se encontrada completamente a su merced

Suéltame desgraciado- forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas- déjame ir!

Antes respóndeme- dijo él acercando sus labios al oído de la muchacha- es verdad que Potter no te a tocado?

No es tu problema- respondió aun más nerviosa por la cercanía del rubio

Ahora lo es Weasley- respondió mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

Maldito enfermo déjame- gritó pataleando

Contéstame- le ordenó ahora comenzando a besar el cuello de la pelirroja

No lo ha hecho- aceptó casi llorando de frustración - nunca nadie lo a hecho, ahora salte!

No me digas que aun eres virgen- rió el mirándola de frente luego de haber abandonado su tarea

Ella no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, estaba humillada.

Sólo mátame de una vez Malfroy- dijo despacio ella

Y perderme la oportunidad perfecta para humillar a Potter?

Qué quieres decir- preguntó avergonzada y asustada por el brillo de lujuria que vio en los ojos del mortifago

No creo que seas tan inocente como para no entenderme Weasley- dijo Draco que se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca- aunque me sorprenda a mí mismo debo aceptar que Potter tiene buen gusto- junto las muñecas de la chica y ahora la tenía atrapada con una sola de sus manos por arriba de la cabeza de ella, y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar su rostro

No te atrevas- le advirtió renovando el forcejeo para liberarse del muchacho

Debo aceptar que no te reconocí cuando te vi junto a Potter ese día- contó ignorando la lucha de la chica- no te pareces en nada a la chiquilla que recordaba de Hogwarts, debo aceptar que incluso envidié a Potter por eso

Ginny paró en seco, qué había dicho?

Veo que te sorprende- comentó divertido por ver la expresión asombro del rostro de la chica- tenía razón te subestimé, sólo pensaba que eras el trofeo de Potter.

No te atrevas..!

Si ya lo sé- la hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- no eres ningún trofeo

Si intentas seducirme Malfroy- dijo defensivamente ella- te aconsejo que no te hagas ilusiones

Tan bella- susurró él mirándola fijamente, eso hizo que ella se relajara, aprovecho eso par murmurar una palabras

Un hechizo... vi... visual- dijo antes de perder el conocimiento

Draco sonrió, se notaba que ella no era lo que parecía. Logró darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacerle, lástima para ella que no alcanzó a conjurar el contra hechizo

Draco se puso de pie y tomó a la pelirroja en sus brazos, claro después de recoger su varita y la de ella. Caminó con la delicada y ligera carga hacia dentro del edificio, para luego ingresar a la habitación que una vez fue la alcoba de invitados de honor de ministerio, la cual Voldemort hizo habilitar para que fuera su pieza. Todo estaba limpio aun, sólo el cubrecamas tenía un poco de polvo por encima. Basto un simple hechizo para sacarlo y dejar sólo las blancas sabanas a la vista. Avanzó hacia la cama y depositó el cuerpo de la muchacha.

La observó detenidamente, ahora tenía que pensar que haría con ella.

Podría llevarla donde Lord Voldemort, a él le encantaba las pelirrojas y además sería un regalo especial si se trataba de la esposa de Potter, la cual el muy lento aun no había desposado. Pero la idea de que las putrefactas manos de su amo tocaran la delicada piel de esa muchacha le causaba un sentimiento de molestia.

Él la deseaba desde ese día cuando la vio en el altar de la capilla del ministerio junto al cara rajada de Potter. Era tan hermosa, la expresión de tristeza y melancolía que tenía en su rostro la hacia aun más bella. Ese sentimiento lo horrorizó, él era un Malfroy y ella una Weasley, además hacia unos minutos la esposa de Potter.

Pero también era una sangre limpia y una poderosa hechicera, orgullosa, fuerte... lamentablemente perdidamente enamorada del cara rajada. Por eso cuando vio el rostro de desdicha que tenía, secretamente sus deseos por esa mujer crecieron. Y ahora que se había enterado que aun era pura, esos deseos casi olvidados despertaron. Sabía que esa mujer era indomable, nunca podría hacerla suya a la fuerza, pero si al menos lograba sólo besarla no se volvería loco

Es mía...- susurró él mirándola desde el borde de la cama- sólo mía...

Y si guardaba el secreto? Si no se la entregaba a Voldemort? Después de todo ella era su presa, y si guardaba en secreto su pequeño encuentro? después de todo su único testigo fueron las sombras de la noche.

Ginny comenzó a reaccionar, lo último que recordaba era haber visto fijamente los ojos grises de Malfroy y descubrir demasiado tarde que estaba empleando un hechizo. Donde se encontraba? Acostada , pero esta vez no en el duro y frío piso del patio, más bien en un lugar suave y cómodo.

_- Una cama..._- pensó- _UNA CAMA!_

Se sentó lo más rápido que pudo pero aun se sentía algo mareada por los efectos del hechizo así que se incorporo algo adolorida

Descuida Weasley- la voz fría y áspera de Malfroy se escuchó desde una de las esquinas de la habitación- aun sigues siendo un alma pura...

Ginny intentó reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, era un dormitorio elegante todo pintado de negro, al igual de todos los objetos en él, salvo por las sabanas de la cama en donde ahora ella se encontraba. Miró hacia los ventanales y se dio cuenta que se volvió a nublar

Qué demonios quieres- le preguntó ella cada vez más nerviosa al darse cuenta que esta vez de encontraba perdida, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escape

Tienes dos opciones Weasley- dijo él acercándose hacia donde estaba la chica- de esta no te salvas, te encuentras completamente a mi merced, pero dejaré que elijas tu destino

Sólo mátame- contestó ella- no quiero seguir viviendo sabiendo de que sigo respirando gracias a ti

lástima que morir no este dentro de las alternativas- sonrió él al ver el orgullo de la muchacha

Mátame- insistió Ginny

La primera es que te regale a Voldemort- una mirada de terror se veía en los ojos de ella, cosa que le causo satisfacción- debo advertirte que últimamente Lord Voldemort a tomado preferencias con las mujeres pelirrojas y ya me imagino la sonrisa que tendrá cuando le entregue a la esposa virgen de Potter

Me suicidaré primero- contestó buscado fortaleza. Ginny había visto una vez a Voldemort, un ser esquelético y repugnante, la sola idea de que la tocara le producía nauseas

Con una maldición de Imperius me bastará para que te comportes como un ángel- dijo tranquilamente él- y la otra alternativa Weasley, que tienes es que me beses- dijo simplemente Draco

Disculpa- la sorpresa y horror por ese comentario eran notorios en su delicado y pálido rostro

No me digas que tu esposito ni siquiera te a besado- se bufó él al ver la expresión de la chica

Claro que lo a hecho- respondió ofendida- pero yo estoy casada

Yo también lo estoy- dijo con desagrado- con una mujer que ni siquiera amo

Ginny lo miró, ella tampoco amaba a Harry

Tú me odias y yo también lo hago- continuó ella

Pero te deseo- contestó Draco

No lo haré

Entonces prefieres ir donde Voldemort

La sangre se le heló a la muchacha. Aun por la oscuridad Draco notó de inmediato esa reacción

Que sacas con un simple beso- le preguntó algo resignada, no le importaba besar a otro hombre aun así se sentía algo mal traicionando a Harry, no lo amaba pero le tenía cariño

No un simple beso Weasley- sonrió complacido Draco al darse cuenta de la elección de ella- quiero que me beses como si fuera la persona que más amaras en el mundo

Eso me será imposible- rió ella- Seamos honestos Malfroy desde tiempos inmemorables nos hemos odiado a muerte, búscate a una mortifaga o a cualquier mujer para eso, con tu reputación estoy segura que se te hará muy fácil...

Malfroy la miró irónicamente

_- Como si no lo hubiera intentado antes- _pensó

Draco necesitaba desesperadamente una muestra de afecto, aunque fuera un mortifago, un asesino, él seguía siendo humano.

La trágica muerte de su padre en los labios de un dementor y el distanciamiento con su madre desde ese suceso lo habían dejado solo. En un principio no le importó, pero luego de todas esas matanzas y batallas, donde había visto a hombres y mujeres sacrificarsepor otros, se sentía miserable, Alguien haría eso por él? esa pregunta lo estaba torturando. Y si el moría y a nadie le importara? Muchos estarían felices... pero alguien lloraría por él? Probablemente no.

Estaba solo.

Y aunque le avergonzara aceptarlo, odiaba sentirse así. Lo estaba matando.

Sus padres siempre lo habían tratado con afecto, su padre siempre le decía que él era libre de hacer con su vida lo que él creyera conveniente y su madre siempre le sonría asintiendo las palabras de su padre. Cuando Lucius Malfroy perdió el alma, Nacisa también quedó sin ella. Draco quedó huérfano, en pocas palabras, perdió a su familia por culpa de Potter... al menos se auto convenció de eso.

Cegado por el odio olvidó todo, también perdió su alma como sus padres pero de una forma distinta, Draco Malfroy vendió su alma por los ideales de otro. Sí, era una persona que admiraba, pero Voldemort nunca pudo darle todo lo que él esperaba, igual se sentía odiado, despreciado, olvidado.

Él no era feliz.

Él estaba solo

No hay... peor dolor que la soledad- comentó melancólicamente- sientes como si te matara por dentro- intentó transmitirle de la forma más digna toda esa frustración interna a la pelirroja sin que lo encontrara patético

Ginny lo miró detenidamente suavizando sus facciones al escuchar eso. Esto la estaba asustando, Malfroy y ella tenían demasiado en común

También pensaste que si te casabas con alguien escaparías de ella, verdad Malfroy- le preguntó sonriendo ligeramente

Somos patéticos- asintió él mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su cabello rubio despeinándolo- vamos Weasley, es sólo un beso ya nos casamos por interés, que más da aparentar que soy otro y besarme. No hagas esto más humillante de lo que es

Ginny lo miró inexpresivamente, aunque odiaba aceptarlo ella también lo necesitaba.

Ginny Weasley de Potter se odiaba a sí misma, no se sentía amada por nadie por culpa a ese odio interior.

Y si lo besaba? No podía negar que Malfroy era apuesto, por mucho que lo odiaba no podía olvidar eso. Además él mismo lo dijo sólo un beso fingido

No le dirás a nadie- preguntó ella avergonzada de sus propias palabras

No sería buena idea decirle al ejercito de Voldemort que me besé con la Weasley- comentó sarcásticamente

Me dejarás ir después?

Sí

No me buscarás?

Ni lo sueñes, si nos volvemos a encontrar será en batalla y en esos momentos no estaré pidiéndote otro beso necesariamente- rió por lo estúpido que sonaba eso

De acuerdo- aceptó resignada ella- pero que te quede claro, lo hago por que odio imaginar a Voldemort tocándome- dijo ella poniéndose de pie- y además porque... también lo necesito...

Recuerda- le ordenó- olvídate que soy Draco Malfroy

Y tú olvida que soy Ginevra Weasley... quiero decir Potter

Él era más alto que ella, así que Ginny tuvo que pararse en puntas y alzar ligeramente su rostro, cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

El contacto entre sus labios fue frió. Por más que intentaba, Ginny sólo visualizaba el rostro de Harry.

Así no Weasley- la retó Malfroy luego de separarse- parece que prefieres a Voldemort- comentó mientras se disponía a retirarse

Espera- le pidió- una vez más

Draco se detuvo, y se volteó quedando nuevamente al frente de ella

Sólo una

Ginny reunió todas sus fuerzas

_- No debo pensar en Harry- _pensó avergonzada de eso- _ya que no lo amo, pero entonces en quien pienso?_

**_"No hay peor dolor que la soledad..."_**

Esas palabras, por un segundo Ginny sintió como si Malfroy la comprendiera

**_"Sientes como si te matara por dentro..."_**

**- **_sólo piensa en Malfroy- _se dijo a sí misma- _en Malfroy diciendo eso_

Esta vez todo fue diferente, los ojos de la pelirroja estaba suavemente cerrados y el contacto con los labios del chico fue suave. Lentamente movió sus labios y comenzó el beso.

**_"Somos patéticos..."_**

_- Sí lo somos- _respondió mientras sentía como Draco comenzaba a corresponder el beso y la tomaba por su cintura

Pasó lentamente sus brazos por detrás del cuello del ex-slytherin y dejó que él profundizara el beso con su lengua entrando en su delicada boca. Ginny nunca se había sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera Harry la besaba con tanta ternura, suavidad... se sentía comprendida, reconfortada e incluso amada

Draco no supo cómo pero sentía como si todas las falsas promesas que su Lord no pudo cumplir se hacían realidad. La dulzura y la delicadeza de ese beso lo había logrado, todos esos sentimientos que buscó en sus glorias en la batalla se encontraban en ese beso.

Se vio en la necesidad de profundizarlo y cuando se dio cuenta de la aceptación de la pelirroja perdió la noción del tiempo. Sabía que era una Weasley, una auror, la esposa de Potter... pero en esos momentos ella era suya.

La falta de aire se hizo evidente luego de cinco minutos. Tal como comenzó el beso, ambos se separaron lentamente.

Ginny estaba ligeramente sonrojada, lo cual la hacía ver aun más hermosa.

Eso fue...- el muchacho no podía articular bien las palabras

Ginny lo miró tímidamente, durante unos segundos intento separarse de él pero la más mínima lejanía de su cuerpo la llenaba de angustia, frió, soledad, en una palabra realidad.

Eso era- dijo Draco algo agradecido mirándola con ese ojos grises, ella sabían que eran fríos pero aun así esa frialdad la reconfortaba. No resistió más y lo abrazó. No le importó que fuera un Malfroy, un mortifago, que fuera casado... en esos momentos él era su fantasía su escape de la soledad. Se aferró lo más que pudo a su espalda y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él

Gracias- dijo ella suspirando tranquila y feliz, como si le hubieran obsequiado el mejor regalo del mundo

Draco la miró sorprendido. Esa era la orgullosa bruja que se negaba a verlo hace un momento? Verdaderamente no le importó, sólo la rodeo suavemente con sus brazos.

De repente ella se separó, lo miró angustiada y avergonzada.

Ginevra...- la llamó algo suplicante adelantándose a lo que sabía que sucedería. Ella lo dejaría al igual que sus padres- _pero que estupidez, ahora la comparas con tus padres- _pensó- volverás...- le dijo en un intento de mantener su imagen

Adiós, para siempre Draco- musito simplemente ella marchándose, sin antes verlo por última vez a sus ojos.

Y ahí quedo él, sólo en las sombras nuevamente .

_Continuará_

* * *

Y ahora mis absurdos comentarios: 

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... no saben lo bien que le hacen a mi autoestima

Sé que este capitulo no está en primera persona, pero ahora me excuso... lo escribí así pero no me convenció así que volví a ser la narradora...aún así sé que este cap. es distinto a los otros, pero me pareció que como relataba algo tan personal, las interrupciones de alguien serían inapropiadas...pero en el siguientemi amiguito el curioso vuelve... así que no se preocupen...

_**DarkHinata**_


	4. El día después

**Cap.4: **

**EL DÍA DESPUÉS**

* * *

Humillación.

Masoquismo.

Traición.

Soledad.

Oscuridad.

Esas era las palabras que la había llevado a tomar esa decisión.

Ginevra Weasley perfectamente pudo haber ido al callejón de Diagon a comprar una varita para reponer la que supuestamente había perdido, como dijo en la cena junto a sus compañeros de la orden.

**Por qué no lo hizo entonces? **

La verdad era que ella quería regresar al patio principal del antiguo edificio del ministerio de la magia, no porque tenía la ligera esperanza de encontrar su varita si no porque sabía que Malfroy estaría ahí esperándola,

**Entonces, por qué quería de volver a ese lugar si sabía lo que le esperaba?**

Él le había prometido que no la buscaría, pero ahora resulta que era ella la que anhelaba ese encuentro.

Ya podía escuchar las palabras hirientes y burlescas del rubio cuando la encontrara.

**Aun así quería ir, no le importaba si él se reiría de ella?**

HUMILLACIÓN

No, eso no le importaba, ya que sólo deseaba ver sus ojos. Lo necesitaba, tenía que ver esos ojos grises que transmitían superioridad, frialdad, prepotencia... pero secretamente soledad. Ella anhelaba verlos una vez más para sentirse comprendida. No le importaba si esta vez él la lastimaba. Porque el peor daño ya se lo había producido y fue esa dependencia a su mirada que creo esa noche, sabía que sufriría por eso pero no le importaba.

**Tan desesperada est�? Se está lastimando ella misma... **

MASOQUISMO

Ese pequeño detalle ella ya lo sabía pero no iba sólo por eso, no quería sólo ver sus ojos también deseaba volver a besarlo. Quería sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, besar lo prohibido. Lo necesitaba y deseaba al mismo tiempo.

**Aun no lo entiendo...**

Habla con ella entonces 

**Puedo hacerlo?**

Sí, sólo hablarle

**Por qué quieres ver a ese hombre si lo odias y es tu enemigo?**

_Porque lo necesito, aunque odio aceptarlo, Malfroy es el único que me comprende. Por eso quiero ver, estar con él_

**Pero si tú estas casada! No te importa serle infiel a tu marido?**

_A Harry le soy infiel por traicionar su confianza... pero yo no lo amo._

**He escuchado que él te ama. **

_Lo sé pero esta soledad me está destruyendo._

**Juraste serle ser su esposa, juraste serle fiel...**

_Esa promesa la rompí una noche en los labios de Malfroy. _

**Tenías que traicionarlo con él? justo con un mortifago? **

_No lo puedo evitar... perdóname Harry_

Vamos no seas tan duro con ella...

**Pero...**

Sé un buen chico y sigue escuchando la historia mejor... dime ya comprendiste la otra palabra?

**Te refieres a la...?**

TRAICIÓN

Claro, sabes... ahora Ginevra se odiaba aun más que antes, tú mismo se lo preguntaste, el por qué de su elección para su amante. De todas la posibles opciones de infidelidad que había podido elegir, se quedó con la peor para ella y su marido.

Malfroy...

El mortifago más cercano a Voldemort, el hijo del hombre que casi la mata cuando tenía 11 años, el peor enemigo de su hermano, el hombre que la atormentó toda su vida escolar, un asesino.

Él era su elección.

**Ella me digo por que se sentía comprendida cuando estaba con él?**

Draco Malfroy a simple vista es el peor ser humano sobre el planeta, pero a su parecer hasta ahora era el único que sabía todo lo que ella sentía. Para no sentir nuevamente el dolor de la incomprensión, de estar sola olvidaría todo eso

**Y de eso trata la siguiente palabra?**

SOLEDAD

Aunque la matara, aunque traicionara a Harry, aunque se humillara a sí misma, aunque sufriera y fuera conciente de ello, a pesar de todo eso si ese hombre esa capaz de hacerla escapar momentariamente de la soledad... ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ver nuevamente sus ojos y besarlo. No le importaba si eso significara caer en la...

OSCURIDAD

Ginevra Weasley, volvería a ese lugar

**Y que hay de él?**

Quieres saber en lo que pensaba? 

**No empieces con eso...**

Aburrido... te lo diré, los únicos pensamientos que tenía con respecto a eso:

_La besé._

_La tuve entre mis brazos._

_Pude entender la frustración que la atormentaba_

_Durantes esos momentos, Ginevra Weasley casi fue mía... pero no me atreví a tomarla. _

Draco no podía dejar de pensar en eso todo el día, nunca una mujer lo había desconcentrado tanto. Y no fue el único en darse cuenta, incluso Lord Voldemort le había llamado la atención por estar en las nubes.

**Está tan obsesionado como ella?**

Así es Ginevra Weasley se había quedado en su cabeza, y parece que pretendía quedarse por un largo tiempo ahí.

**Disculpa?**

Déjame explicártelo de esta forma:

Cuando veía una cosa roja, su mente le hacia recordar cuando acarició su cabello pelirrojo, en esos instantes volvía a sentir el olor de jazmines que él desprendía ligeramente. El pelo de Ginevra lo asemejaba inconscientemente como una cascada de fuego, la cual caía libre y con gracia.

Cuando veía los ojos de las mujeres que intentaban ligar con él, pestañando coquetamente, su mente le hacia recordar esos ojos oscuros llenos de brillo y angustia a la vez. Esos ojos hermosos que parecían ser como el mar de noche, el mar en una tormenta... después de todo ella era tan indomable como él, pero a la vez capaces de mostrar una mirada suave y dulce

Cuando veía algo blanco, su mente le hacia recordar la pálida y delicada piel de la muchacha. Su rostro ya no era pecoso como hace años atrás, ahora era puro como la nieve. Pero a la vez cálido y suave.

Ginevra Weasley había llegado para quedarse en su mente.

**Y anoche en algún momento no pensó que le pasaría eso?**

Él sólo quería un beso para olvidar por unos instantes la soledad, pensó que si una mujer tan hermosa y orgullosa como ella podía ser la mejor opción y de paso podría cagar a Potter. Maldita la hora que pensó en eso.

**Ya veo... le sucedió lo mismo que a ella**

Correcto ahora lo único que deseaba era volverla a verla, a abrazarla, a besarla... se odiaba a sí mismo por eso, parecía una maldito mocoso..

**Un mocoso enamorado?**

_Enamorado? Nada de eso, sólo la deseó. Sí, sólo siento lujuria por esa mujer._

**Él está hablando?**

Draco Malfroy en persona... pero creo que lo mejor será continuar con el relato

**De acuerdo... contéstame, se arrepentía otra cosa?**

Maldecía el momento en que le prometió nunca buscarla. Ahora tendría que esperar encontrarse nuevamente con ella. Pero cuando sucedería eso? No sabía si sería capaz de esperar, la necesitaba AHORA.

**Y si hacía que viniera a él?**

Eso fue lo que pensó

**Pero, cómo lo hizo?**

Recuerda que él tiene su varita...

**Pero, qué seguridad tenía de que Ginevra volviera por ella?**

Simplemente lo sabía

**Y qué seguridad tenía de que ella no comprara otra?**

Él sabía que ella volvería a ese lugar, intuía que Ginevra desea tanto como él ese encuentro y él estaría ahí esperándola. Después de todo nadie fuera de ellos ira a ese lugar y nadie sabía lo que sucedió anoche... claro sólo las sombras de la noche.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Y ahora aclaraciones... para los pequeños inocentones que no comprender el termino _cagar_, es de mi completo agrado explicar la raíz de la palabra en cuestión... viene de la palabra fastidiar, sorprender de una forma indeseada y o inesperada, como también dejar mal parado a alguien por medio de una maniobra astuta y humillante. Ahora... **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

Espero que este espero que este cap. halla sido de su agrado.


	5. Volverás

Cap. 5

VOLVERÁS

Ginevra Potter caminaba lentamente por el pasillo principal del edificio abandonado. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de angustia, o más bien, de arrepentimiento; después de todo el hecho de haber regresado a ese lugar era una mala elección.

Draco Malfroy la estaría esperando, ella lo sabía aunque sin tener ninguna prueba de ello; sólo lo sabía.

Por eso sentía vergüenza de sí misma, odio... se odiaba a sí misma más que nunca por estar ahí, caminando hacia ese lugar al encuentro de ese hombre.

Ella era una auror

Él era un mortifago

A pesar de estar segura de su decisión, la cual la hizo ignorado a su sentido común y dejándose llevar por un capricho, se cuestionaba una y otra vez por qué sentía esa necesidad de volver a ver esos ojos grises, de nuevamente sentir los labios del dueño de ellos.

Se había auto convencido él era él único capaz de hacerla olvidar su realidad, la cual desde ya mucho tiempo sentía que la estaba destruyendo, su vida era desdichada y todo era por culpa de sus malas decisiones.

Tal parece que no aprendía de sus errores... ahora presentía que estaba realizando su peor desacierto, traicionar a sus seres queridos, su confianza y así misma por Malfroy, por estar con él.

Ginny se detuvo en seco. Estaba en el lumbral de la entrada al ex patio central del antiguo ministerio. El lugar donde se encontraron la última vez. La luna iluminaba todo el lugar, lo podía apreciar perfectamente. Con su mirada inspeccionó todo el lugar.

...no había nadie...

La frustración que sintió en algún momento por no haber acercado en su predicción, dio paso a la humillación.

"_**Volverás..."**_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Malfroy le dijo antes que ella se fuera.

Él si acertó

Él la humilló

Pero lo que más la lastimó fue la idea de que él no la necesitara tanto como ella.

. -"_Entonces Malfroy nunca me comprendió"- _pensó decepcionada y a la vez abochornada la pelirroja- "_sólo se burló de mí"_

Cerró sus ojos intentando asimilar la situación, acto seguido inclinó para abajo su rostro y luchó por contener las lagrimas de dolor que sentía.

Al parecer Draco resultó ser igual al resto, no lograba entender la desesperación de estar siendo consumido por la soledad.

. - _"se está nublando nuevamente"- _notó cuando abrió sus ojos almendrados oscuros y vio como su sombra crecía y se mezclaba con la oscuridad del lugar.

Sombras... ahora todo estaba oculto por su manto

Suspiró en un intento de reponer su postura, miró el patio ahora escondido en la oscuridad, y se dio media vuelta para retirarse

.- Se puede saber a donde vas?

La pelirroja paro en seco

.- "_Esa voz"- _su mirada se encontró con la del mortifago, el cual la observaba fijamente- "_pero cuando apareció?"_

Draco se percató la sorpresa de la muchacha, sonrió lo más disimulado que pudo, tal como él dijo anoche, ella regresó

.- Yo... - musitó Ginny rompiendo el silencio- yo vine a recuperar mi varita... tú la tienes verdad?

A recuperar su varita? Esa fue su gran excusa?... Ginny se maldijo a sí misma, a quién trataba engañar, probablemente Malfroy jamás le creería. Seguramente ya sabía que ella estaba ahí para volver a besarlo.

.- así es- acepto él mientras sacaba de su capa el objeto en cuestión sorprendiendo a la muchacha- pero te la entregaré con una condición

.- Es mía Malfroy- alegó ella haciendo uso de su orgullo- no tengo que hacer nada a cambio de ella

.- Si fuese tuya, no debiste olvidarla ayer- contestó neutralmente con una expresión soberbia y burlesca, que hizo enojar a la pelirroja

.-sólo entrégamela Malfroy- dijo ásperamente avanzando hacia él

Las nubes lentamente comenzaron a alejarse de la luna, la cual iluminó el patio.

Draco observó a la molesta auror que se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde él estaba, a su parecer o era muy valiente o muy tonta, después de todo quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a acercársele desarmado. ¿Es qué no sabía que él era considerado como el mortifago más poderoso de Voldemort? ¿Qué en cualquier momento podría matarla? ¿Qué podía dejarla inconsciente y llevarla donde su amo o en el peor de los casos secuestrarla para luego torturarla y ofrecer un rescate a su supuesto marido?

.- te lo diré una vez más Malfroy- dijo lentamente ella cuando estuvo frente a l rubio- devuélveme mi varita o si no arrepentirás haber nacido

Draco la miro con frialdad, ¿acaso esa mujer no le temía?

Ginny al darse cuenta que la observaba fijamente, lo desafió con su mirada mirándolo a los ojos, pero luego se arrepintió profundamente eso. Los ojos de él la cohibieron de una forma increíble, se sentía desprotegida ante ellos, desnuda como si él fuera capaz de mirarlo todo con ellos.

Esos Ojos...

Esos ojos eran los que ella había anhelado ver todo el día, los ojos prepotentes y fríos de Draco Malfroy. Esos ojos que la hacían sentir viva.

Ginny no supo exactamente cuando sus labios comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos suavizaron su expresión mostrando un cautivante brillo.

Pero Draco sí percató enseguida el cambio de animo de ella. Aunque él tampoco logró quedar inmune, ya que al verla tan indefensa por su cercanía, le produjo un incontrolable deseo de terminar lo que iniciaron anoche. En esos momentos ella le volvía a pertenecer, algo en él le decía eso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces eliminó la distancia entre ellos atrayéndola a él tomándola por su delicada cintura.

.- Estás segura que regresaste sólo por eso Ginevra?- le preguntó en casi un susurro Malfroy

.- No...-contestó ella débilmente, estar tan cerca de él la hacía sentir inexplicablemente vulnerable, además la había llamado por su nombre, nunca imagino que algo tan simple la perturbara tanto

.- Viniste para verme, verdad?

.- No es de tu incumbencia- contestó en un intento de mantener su postura mientras desviaba su rostro de la mirada de su captor

.- sé que viniste por eso Ginevra- sonrió al verla así- porque yo también vine por esa razón, para verte...

Ginny lo miró completamente confundida.

Draco sonrió nuevamente, no tenía palabras para describir lo bien que le hacía sentir tener cerca a esa mujer. Ella era verdadera, no como las que él conocía. Mujeres falsas sin nada en la cabeza o llenas de avaricia o deseos de poder.

Comparadas con ella, Ginevra era un ser puro y simple. En ciertos aspectos tenía un espirito tan angelical, como el de su madre, pero a la vez era completamente distinta a un ángel.

.- Yo...- la voz avergonzada de la chica lo sacaron de sus pensamientos- tengo que irme

.- No- contestó mientras que con una de sus manos levantaba el rostro de ella y acto seguido la besaba

Ginny no dudo ni un segundo en contestar ese dulce beso

Draco al percatarse de la aceptación de ella, comenzó a profundizarlo y a acariciar la espalda de la pelirroja. La chica no se quedó atrás y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de su amante... ¿amante?

Ginevra se separó bruscamente y retrocedió unos pasos, hecho que sorprendió mucho a Draco, él cual no encontró una explicación a la reacción de ella.

.- Esto está mal- comento perturbada ella- pero...

.- necesito hacerlo para no volverme loco- la interrumpió él- ¿Crees que no siento lo mismo? ¿Crees que no me odio a mí mismo por depender de una Weasley para dejar de sentir esa sensación de abandono y soledad? ¿Crees que no siento esa amargura? Dime Weasley... ¿de verdad crees que soy de hierro y no siento nada?- Draco estaba perdiendo la calma, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos y al notar ese rechazo se desesperó- ¡maldición Weasley, crees que no soy humano también...?

No pudo continuar, por los labios de la chica que sellaron a los suyos. Pero esta vez no fue un beso inocente más bien fue uno lleno de frustración y pasión.

.- Sólo tú... – dijo luego que tuvieron que separare por la falta de aire- eres él primero que sabe lo que siento... no me dejes sola...

Draco la abrazo.

.- Sólo te usaré Ginevra Potter- contestó él- sólo estaré a tu lado por que te necesito...

.-Lo mismo digo, Draco Malfroy- dijo ella- dudo llegarte a quererte o a lo menos estimarte como un amigo, sólo te utilizaré como tu lo harás conmigo.

Y así fue como iniciaron sus encuentros nocturnos.

Entonces ellos no se aman? 

Nunca dije que lo hicieran, pero tampoco dije que no lo harían...

_**Continuará...**_

**Perdón por la demora **

**Gracias por lo reviews **

**Manden más por fa' **


	6. Noche de Bodas

**Cap.6**

Noche de Bodas

Nuevamente el manto nocturno cubría el cielo, las últimas semanas las noches habían sido similares, algo frías y con una densa neblina, pero lo más notable era como misteriosas nubes aparecían de la nada y oscurecían el firmamento. El destruido edificio del ministerio de la magia parecía desaparecer durante las noches por la neblina y oscuridad. Al estar desocupado, el silencio dificultaba aun más ubicarlo, al menos para curiosos. Pero para dos magos no.

Para Ginevra Potter y Draco Malfroy, encontrar la ubicación de este edificio era como un juego de niños, especialmente de noche, ya que ellos se reunían ahí desde que ese extraño clima reinaba en Londres como sí inconscientemente le estuviera ayudando al menos ella pensó eso una vez.

Ginny suspiró al recordar esa ridícula invención suya y se acerco más al muchacho en busca de calor, esa noche era tal vez la más fría hasta ahora desde que se reunían; ambos se encontraban sentados al borde de la destruida fuente que una vez adornaba el patio central interior del edificio, Ginny tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del mortífago y él la abrazaba por la cintura con su brazo derecho. Estaba algo inquieta al parecer del rubio ya que no había querido verlo directo a los ojos durante toda la noche, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

.- Harry... Harry vuelve mañana, tal vez- la voz de la pelirroja sonó fingidamente despreocupada

El inesperado comentario de la muchacha hizo que Draco se levantara su vista algo interrogante y a la vez molesto, eso era lo que estaba ocultando. Pero el enfado se debía a que por primera vez desde que se reunían, calculó que dentro de poco serían dos semanas, que ella mencionaba a su marido.

.- Tú vida matrimonial me tiene sin cuidado- contestó él

.- eso ya lo sé- sonrió ella- lo mismo digo de la tuya Satanás.

Draco bufó molesto, odiaba cuando lo llamaba con nombres que eran sinónimos de la palabra Demonio, Satanás era uno de ellos y era el que más odiaba de todos.

.- Te lo digo porque seguramente no podré venir por un buen tiempo- aclaró ella separándose de él y mirándolo pacíficamente

.- Vamos, yo también estoy casado y vengo todos lo días, me importa un demonio lo que quiera Pansy- comentó Draco algo desconcertado por noticia de la chica

- Pero tú ya tuviste tu noche de bodas, Draco- parecía que estaba apunto de quebrarse cuando dijo esas palabras

Él la miró sorprendido, cómo diablos se le había olvidado ese detalle?

.- Pero tú... ?- tartamudeó

.- Por supuesto que no quiero- suspiró mirando sus pálidas manos que estaban sobre su regazo- pero una esposa tiene sus obligaciones y yo las he pospuesto demasiado... seguramente mañana a esta hora habré consumado mi falso matrimonio

Unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos para luego rodar por sus blancas mejillas; las nubes que cubrían la luna comenzaban a agruparse aun más ocultando cualquier indicio de luz.

.- No lo harás- la voz de Malfroy estaba guiada por sus celos.

Él, para su asombro personal, no había tocado a Ginny, al menos no todavía, ya que sabía que era virgen y él nunca había estado con una primeriza. Además no quería robarle algo tan puro a ella, hecho que lo le sorprendía aun más, ya para el estar a su lado le era más que suficiente.

Por supuesto que Ginny tenía un poder sobre él, ya que desde que estaba con ella, Draco no se había acercado a ninguna otra mujer. Aun no le había comentado nada de eso ya que seguramente comenzaría a creer el estar con ella significaba algo importante para él no sólo conveniencia, y eso era algo que no tenía que olvidar, después de todo ellos mismo quedaron en el acuerdo que sólo se reunirían para olvidar de sus problemas personales, no para comenzar un romance.

Pero ahora que el cara rajada de Potter amenazaba su soberanía sobre ella, sintió unos celos que jamás creyó que llegaría a experimentar.

.- No lo harás- repitió molesto de tan sólo imaginar a Potter acariciándola de una forma en la que él aun no se había atrevido realizar.

.- No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo- dijo mientras pasaba su manga por sus ojos par secarlos.

.- Engáñalo, dale una poción para dormir o un hechizo, piensa, eres una bruja podrás hacer algo!- en su desesperación se puso de pie y caminó de un lado para otro.

.- Él- lo interrumpió Ginevra poniéndose de pie- es mi esposo, me guste o no Lucifer, tarde o temprano tendré que entregarme a él.

Odiaba aceptarlo.

Intentaba olvidarlo.

Se torturaba al pensarlo.

Pero era cierto.

Según los papeles.

Potter era su pareja...

Por papeles... pero no en la realidad...

Una idea llenó a su mente.

.- Dime Ginevra- la voz de Draco sonó tan tranquila que la sorprendió.

.- Qué sucede?

.- Potter sabe que eres virgen?

Ginny se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras y en un acto reflejo se abrazó a sí misma desviando su mirada

.- creo que tú eres la única persona que lo sabe- dijo cohibida- no es muy común ser virgen a los 24 años

.- Estas segura?- preguntó nuevamente mirándola

.- Sí... - contestó ella algo desconcertada- por qué me lo preguntas?

.- Estas completamente segura?

.- Sí, pero no entiendo...

Draco sonrió dulcemente

.- entonces si dejas de serlo nadie se dará cuenta?- le preguntó

Ginny abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo mientras su rostro competía con ser más rojo que su cabello. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Automáticamente se alejó lo más que pudo él.

.- A dónde vas?- le preguntó Draco siguiéndola

.- Lejos de ti- contestó ella aun perturbada por las palabras de él, salió del jardín y se dirigió al interior del edificio

.- No me digas que te afecto lo que te dije!- intuyó él molesto

.- claro que me molestó!- dijo volteándose para enfrentarlo- no estaba dentro de nuestro acuerdo que me convertiría en tu amante, maldita sea!

.- Tampoco estaba en nuestro acuerdo que Potter sería el primero que te tocara, demonios!- contestó celo Draco

.- tampoco que tú serías el que lo hiciera- respondió algo más tranquila pero igualmente molesta- tú y yo no somos nada Malfroy, no entiendo el porque de tu enojo, lo quieras o no, Harry es mi marido...

.- Ya lo sé!

.- Entonces, porque estas perturbado?- le preguntó ella- yo no estoy molesta cuando jodes con esa estúpida que tienes por esa esposa

Draco no se atrevió a verla a la cara, quería decirle que desde que se reunía ya ni siquiera miraba a Pansy, pero el hacer eso ella se daría cuenta que estaba tomando en serio su "relación"

.- Tú y yo no somos nada- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio- tu me odias, yo te odio, sólo nos usamos... nunca seremos nada, nunca...

Draco sello sus labios con lo suyos antes que ella terminara de hablar.

.- Sé que deseas esto- susurró él cuando comenzó a besar su cuello- sé que lo deseas tanto como yo, que yo sea el primero...

Ginny no podía decirle que dejara de hacer eso, aunque ella lo intentaba ignorar, en verdad quería que él fuera el primero, por eso le avisó que Harry volvería ya que en su interior prefería que Draco fuera quien la toca, no su marido

.- Dime que no lo deseas y parare- le dijo mientras comenzaba a empujarla disimuladamente a la habitación donde se besaron por primera vez- dime que me detenga y lo haré, antes que sea más tarde y no te haga caso, dime algo Ginevra

La volvió a besar más apasionado que nunca, y lentamente ella comenzaba a corresponderle, abrió de una patada la puerta de la habitación y antes que ella se diera cuenta la tomó en sus brazos sin romper el beso la llevó hasta la cama de la habitación, sonrió interiormente agradeciendo el hechizo que le puso para que no se ensuciara de polvo, ya que al principio sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría con la pelirroja en sus brazos. Rompió el beso por la falta de aire y la observó, estaba agitada o sonrojada, la neblina de pasión que estaba nublando su juicio era muy espesa y olvidando su anterior discusión comenzó a acariciar su rostro de la pelirroja para luego ir bajando por su espalda cada vez más atrevidamente

.- Draco...- suspiro ella comenzando a disfrutar las caricias que él le brindaba mientras la recostaba sobre las sabanas que la cama, que misteriosamente estaba limpia- ...Draco...- Nunca nadie la había hecho experimentar eso, se sentía avergonzada, como si estubiera probando algo prohibido algo que la haría sentirse marcada el resto de su vida.

Al sólo escucharla gemir su nombre, Malfroy continuó acariciando las piernas de la chica y reclamar sus labios nuevamente pero esta vez más calmado y dulce

.- Déjame ser yo el que te dé tu noche de bodas pelirroja- le pidió él mientras comenzaba a desvestirla- por un momento juguemos a que somos marido y mujer- besó suavemente su frente, luego sus párpados y finalmente su boca tiernamente- por una noche... pretendamos que somos felices... que nos amamos...

Ginny ya no podía detener lo que estaba ocurriendo, era una oferta muy tentadora: _pretender ser feliz..._

Sintió el frío de la noche en su pecho, sintió la mano de Draco sobre él... lo quisiera el destino o no, a partir de esa noche según los papeles sería de Harry, pero su cuerpo sería de Draco

Continuará...

* * *

PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA...

La falta de inspiración es algo realmente serio... no me gusta subir cosas mediocres así que escribí como tres veces este cápitulo...

Como sea, espero que les guste y mandes R&R, el proximo cáp. será importante ya que tratará sobre los sentimientos de Ginny después de esto..

**_DarkHinata_**


	7. Los errores de mi pasdo

Cáp.7

Los errores de mi pasado

Se me es imposible poder enumerar todos los errores que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida... mi existencia no es más que un conjunto de malas decisiones, probablemente la única razón por la cual continuo respirando es porque soy buena matando mortífagos, después de todo, soy reconocida por muchos por lo bien que lo hago... lo buena que soy matando gente... he llegado a concluir que esa es la razón del por sigo viva. Después de todo, estamos en medio de una guerra y mi desagradable capacidad es necesaria en estos tiempos oscuros y violentos.

Cuando miro hacia el pasado creo que tal vez mis primeros años en Hogwarts fueron los más pacíficos de mi vida, en esos momentos no tenía grandes preocupaciones, sólo me lamentaba por ser de una familia pobre y no tener cosas tan maravillosas como las otras estudiantes. Pero esos tiempos de tranquilidad terminaron en ese año, tantas cosas pasaron ese año... yo esta cursando el 6º año en Hogwarts...

Yo... yo maldigo ese año.

En ese año Percy fue asesinado.

Aunque debo confesar que nunca le tuve un gran apego, pues desde que era una niña, Percy parecía ser la persona más lejana de mi familia. Luego nos abandonó, se fue de la casa e hizo llorar a mi madre; recuerdo que decidí comenzarlo a despreciarlo en silencio porque nunca me explicó si nos odiaba o no, simplemente se fue y no me contestó. Por su partida tuve que madurar bastante, no sólo desperté de mi infantil enamoramiento por Harry además tuve que aprender a valerme por mí misma, no podía permitirme más ser una carga para mi familia sobre todo en esos instantes, así empecé a entrenar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Las clases que tuve en el ejercito de Dumbledore me ayudaron bastante y que la batalla con los mortifagos a fines de ese año me dio a conocer lo que era enfrentarme a alguien sabiendo que mi vida estaba en juego. Después de eso tomé realmente en serio lo del entrenamiento y así los años de paz en Hogwarts llegaron a su fin.

Me esforcé en ser la mejor, fue aquí donde Hermione se transformó en la hermana que nunca tuve, ella fue la única que se dio cuenta de la nueva dedicación que le tomé a mis estudios ya que la atención estaba fija en Harry, claro que no los culpo, con todo ese asunto de la profecía, una semana sin que un mortifago no lo intentara matar, parecía un milagro. Hermione a pesar de estar atenta de proteger y ayudar a Harry, me tomó una especial dedicación, tal vez porque se dio cuenta en la situación en que estaba: era la única inútil de mi familia...

Con el pasar de los meses me hacia cada vez más fuerte, más rápida, más astuta, más letal... a veces ella tenía miedo de mí, pero no lo aceptaba. Esa desconfianza me hizo sentir nuevamente sola, creo que esa fue la razón por la que en secreto aprendí las maldiciones prohibidas, pero eso no fue todo, luego comencé a estudiar algo de magia negra, con mucho cuidado para que Hermione no se diera cuenta.

Fue entonces donde tuve mi primer y no hace mucho pensaba que sería mi único encuentro no conflictivo con Draco Malfroy; tropecé con él cuando fui a comprar al callejón Knockturn. Él obviamente pensó que andaba jugando a ser útil para mi familia actuando de espía por ahí, sin embargo, luego que algunos libros se me cayeron, él me miró muy serio y me dijo algo que nunca olvidaré

.- Sigue así Weasley y tal vez el señor oscuro se interese en ti

Después de eso, mi breve incursión en la magia negra terminó... y mi forma de ver a Malfroy cambio radicalmente, con la advertencia que me dio, tuve la impresión que aunque él fuera un cerdo clasista no era un maldito perro de Voldemort, al menos no quería ser uno y me inspiró algo de compasión por él.

Pero todo eso se fue al demonio el año en el que mataron a Percy; Lucius Malfroy había logrado escapar de Azkaban e hizo una última gran aparición en un nuevo asalto al ministerio de la magia junto a un gran número de mortífagos, luego de eso lo apresaron y lo mandaron a Azkaban donde perdió su alma al ser besado por un dementor. Pero lo que realmente me marcó en ese asalto fue que Lucius Malfroy intentó matar a mi papá, pero él no fue el que falleció sino Percy cuando se atravesó y murió en su lugar...

...Yo creía odiar a mi hermano por haberse ido de la casa, haber hecho llorar a mi mamá y además creía que no le importábamos, por eso lo odiaba... él nunca se disculpó o nos dijo algo... aun así, él murió protegiendo a papá... y murió creyendo que yo lo odiaba... sus últimas palabras fueron que lo sentía... yo no estaba ahí así que pude decirle que no lo odiaba... murió y no supo la verdad... y esta vez no sólo hizo llorar a mi mamá, nos hizo llorar a todos... pese a eso, me dije a mí misma que debía ser fuerte y al igual que el día en que Percy se fue de la casa, comencé a aparentar que estaba bien... se podría decir que oculte mi dolor con una mascara para no mostrar mis sentimientos y engañar a todos haciéndoles creer estaba de maravilla. Pero en realidad no lo estaba, me aborrecía por no haberle dicho a Percy que no lo odiaba, me aborrecía por no ser capaz de ayudar a mi mamá para que dejara de llorar y sobre todo aborrecía a Lucius Malfroy por haber matado a mi hermano, pero él ya estaba muerto...

Yo sabía que Draco Malfroy no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de mi hermano, pero al ya estar muerto su asesino, mi odio y frustración se dirigieron hacia al hijo de este. Nuestro primer encuentro con él nos significó estar castigados casi un mes por la pelea que provocamos en el pasillo del castillo el primer día de clases. Ron y Harry estuvieron tres días en enfermería junto con Malfroy.

Creo que fue en esa pelea cuando desperté el interés de Dumbledore, él presenció el final de esta antes de que Snape y McGonagall llegaran y nos detuvieran.

Recuerdo la cara de horror de mi madre en las primeras vacaciones que tuvimos ese año: estábamos todos presentes en una reunión de la orden, cuando Dumbledore sorpresivamente le pidió permiso para que comenzara a tomar junto con Harry clases con él por mi "extraordinario potencial"... Ron tampoco tuvo una buena reacción, verdaderamente ninguno de mis hermanos, podían creer que su hermanita tenía un "potencial"... Pese a eso, los miembros de la orden aun no sabían mi nombre ya que para ellos era: _La talentosa hermanita de los Weasley _o _La hermana menor del amigo de Potter_... Los ignoré y aumente más mi conocimiento con esas clases, con una mentalidad que pronto tendría que usarlo.

Estaba en mi último año en Hogwarts cuando estalló la guerra y gracias a esta por primera vez y aunque me avergüence aceptarlo, mi capricho oculto comenzó a ser alimentado: estaba siendo reconocida; era históricamente la capitana de un escuadrón de la orden más joven y la auror también, era uno de los miembros más importantes de la orden además. Por eso muchas personas comenzaron a acercarme pero, como yo no había tenido una vida social muy activa cuando estaba en el colegio por estar entrenando, no sabía como ser un centro de atención, mi reacción era generalmente alejarme de ellos y hacerles creer que era feliz, mi mascara era perfecta como siempre. Todo estaba bien hasta que me di cuenta que estaba sola.

Al principio no me interesó demasiado ya que como vivía bajo la sombra de mi familia técnicamente no estaba abandonada. Pero luego todos comenzaron a irse, Charlie falleció en una emboscada en Hungría, Bill era un espía y nunca estaba, Fred y George dejaron de crear bromas, ahora eran los encargados de crear armas y trampas para la orden, ellos también estaban siempre ocupados... Finalmente Ron era la mano derecha de Harry y sólo tenía ojos para Hermione, el sentimiento siempre fue recíproco así a nadie le sorprendió su compromiso.

Lentamente todos alrededor de mío comenzaban a encontrar a su persona especial mientras que yo sólo me manchaba cada vez más mis manos con sangre, todos me preguntaba si me sentía bien porque me sentía cada vez más lejana, yo siempre disimulaba que todo estaba bien mientras que la soledad y el remordimiento me roían mi alma; dudas y temores aparecían constantemente en mis pensamientos, cría que al morir nadie lloraría por mí, dado que yo era sólo una ejecutadora y por ello no merecía ser feliz, me auto convencí que alguien que mataba a personas no merecía ser feliz y en mi desesperación por no huir de esa sensación me llevó a escuchar las hacer caso de lo que los demás opinaban ya que mis decisiones siempre eran desastrosas, irónicamente eso fue mi más grande error.

Hasta entonces, nunca hacia caso de las opiniones de mi madre sobre Harry, según ella él era la mejor elección del mundo, me amaba, era fuerte, valiente, honrado... pero realmente comencé a salir con él porque Hermione, quien era como mi hermana, me lo dijo.

Todo fue tan rápido, tantas puertas se me abrieron después de eso, él realmente me quería y después de mucho tiempo me sentí amada; todo parecía tan perfecto entre tanta desesperación que, cuando me propuso matrimonio y aunque yo no lo amaba, acepté...

Todos nos deseaban lo mejor.

Todos nos felicitaban

Todos decían que estábamos destinados a estar juntos

Así que pensé que por primera vez había hecho lo correcto y que tarde o temprano lo comenzaría a amar y sería feliz...

Llegó el día de la boda en el ministerio

Y me di cuenta que todo esto estaba mal...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde...

Yo ya había cometido otro error y ahora debía cargar con la culpa...

Ya no había marcha a atrás no podía hacerle daño a Harry, por eso, usé esa mascara de felicidad que aprendí a llevar desde la muerte de Percy, la cual creé para que nadie se preocupara por mí y no fuera una carga... ahora la estaba usando para hacerles creer a todos que ese era el día más feliz de mi vida, con esa mascara llegué al altar...

Tenía que afrontar mi error: dije que aceptaba, no dude ni un segundo... ahora que lo pienso, si me hubiera demorado sólo cinco segundos, los mortífagos que irrumpieron en el edificio luego que el sacerdote nos declarara marido y mujer, me hubieran salvado que vivir en la mentira en la que ahora me encuentro... si hubiera esperado al menos cinco segundos, nuevamente Draco Malfroy me hubiera salvado como lo hizo esa vez que quería estudiar magia negra, ya que fue su rostro el primero que reconocí entre el grupo de mortífagos y la mirada que le dedico también la recordaría por siempre: era seria y decepcionada. En ese momento mi mascara se rompió y mi rostro mostró la melancolía y tristeza que sentía...

La batalla en el ministerio duró semanas y además de eso la perdimos, innumerables vidas arrebate peleando y fue la primera vez en años que volvía a ver el rostro de Voldemort, él que una vez fue Tom Riddle, otro error de mi pasado...

Pero mi maravillosa lista de equivocaciones no termina ahí. Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que perdimos el ministerio y hace tiempo que no veía a Harry, a decir verdad nunca lo veía. Ahora parecía como si él fuera el nueva líder de la orden, siempre estaba peleando, siempre estaba defendiendo a todos, siempre estaba ahí para todos, menos para mí...

¿Cómo iba a aprender a quererlo si nunca estaba a mi lado? Ese pensamiento egoísta intente silenciarlo en los campos de batallas pero no podía, ese egoísmo hizo que me odiara aun más ya que junto con las vidas que apagaba cuando luchaba el remordimiento se aliaba más con la soledad que me estaba consumiendo, me odiaba por llevar una existencia llena de mentiras y usar una imagen falsa enfrente a otros.

Pero mi vida dio un giro completo esa noche de verano... cálida pero a la vez fresca... venía de regreso un funeral de un sujeto que nunca conocí pero según mis compañeros estuvo enamorado de mí desde que me conoció y por eso insistieron que debía asistir... ya terminado el entierro, salí a caminar sin rumbo y así llegue al edificio del ministerio; había escuchado que Voldemort había intentado transformarlo en una base pero por las condiciones que quedó el lugar desechó la idea, aun así todo estaba limpio, sólo había polvo por el abandono del lugar.

Caminé por el pasillo central y llegue al lugar donde hace unos meses me había casado, claro que ahora estaba todo destruido. Avancé hasta la fuente y me quedé quieta... en ese momento comencé a meditar sobre todo y sobre lo fácil que sería para mí quitarme la vida y terminar de una vez por toda con mi sufrimiento... si alguien encontrara mi cuerpo en este lugar creerían que fui victima de un mortífago... la soledad ya era inaguantable, quería terminar con esa agonía...

Pero lo siguiente que ocurrió fue mi inesperado encuentro con Draco Malfroy, donde por primera vez en mi vida conocí a alguien que estaba tan hundido como yo, ese descubrimiento produjo algo de júbilo en mí, el estar al lado de alguien que me comprendiera me hacía infinitamente dichosa... pero él y yo éramos enemigos, el estar cerca de Malfroy para mí era como un pecado, aun así quería eso y esa necesidad era mutua, de alguna manera al estar con alguien que nos comprendiera nos ayudaba a olvidar lo miserables de nuestras vidas, que en mi caso era como tortura, producida por mis mala elecciones;

Después de descubrir que Draco vivía lo mismo que yo cree una dependencia por sus fríos ojos o el hecho de estar entre sus brazos ya que me permitía olvidar mi realidad; ambos llegamos al acuerdo que sólo nos utilizaríamos, fue así como comenzaron nuestros encuentros nocturnos...

Sabía que con eso le estaría siendo infiel a Harry de la peor manera, no con un simple amante, le sería infiel a su confianza con un mortífago, con Draco Malfroy. Me prometí a mí misma que no mezclaría sentimientos, sólo estaba con él por la necesidad de escaparme de la soledad que sentía ya que Harry al estar siempre ausente no fue capaz de llenar nunca ese vació en mí. Estar con Draco sólo sería para mí como un pecado... y para no olvidar eso solía llamarlo con sinónimos de la palabra demonio, él odiaba que le digiera Satanás, pero al fin al cabo, eso era. Mientras lo llamara de esa manera creía que no olvidaría mi promesa.

Pero cada vez que nos encontrábamos se nos hacía más difícil separarnos y cada vez nuestros besos se hacía más apasionados, con cada uno de ellos sus manos se aventuraban cada vez más, incluso me avergüenzo al aceptar que me sucedía lo mismo. Con cada caricia mi necesitad de tenerlo cerca de mí crecía. Supongo que sin darme cuenta en vez de aprender a amar a Harry, mi ser aprendió a amar a Draco y ese sentimiento no me agradaba...

* * *

Esta mañana, después de meses, Hedwig apareció en el cuartel con una carta, al abrirla reconocí de inmediato la letra de Harry, la carta decía que la situación se había normalizado en Hungría y que dentro de poco regresaría... lo que significaría que ya no podría salir en las noches como lo había hecho las últimas semanas con mi pretexto de insomnio, con su llegada tendría que quedarme en el cuartel con él, después de todo nosotros no habíamos consumado nuestro matrimonio... mi falso matrimonio... algo que no quería que sucediera, ya que, a pesar de tener 24 años yo jamás había intimidado con un hombre...

El hecho que Harry me tocara no me agradaba, él me amaba pero yo no a él; sin embargo, la verdadera razón de toda esta angustia era que, secretamente prefería que Malfroy fuese el primero, ya que aunque odiaba aceptarlo confiaba más en un mortifago que en mi esposo. Reprimí todos esos pensamientos y me decidí ponerle fin al asunto, esta misma noche.

Pero cuando llegó ese momento sólo le dije a Draco que me ausentaría por un tiempo por la llegada de Harry, no fui capaz de decirle que no quería verlo más; aun así él se molestó de sobre manera, comenzó a idear planes para evitar que Harry me tocara, terminando con el comentario de que él fuera el primero antes que mi esposo, ya que fuera de Draco nadie sabía si yo era virgen o no. Mi sentido común me prohibió aceptar esa oferta... yo era una mujer casada y me había prometido a mí misma desde el principio que no mezclaría sentimientos en esto, no cometería otro estúpido error. Al casarme con Harry decidí que afrontaría las consecuencias...

Pero cuando Draco detuvo mi huía y comenzó a besarme, recordé que cada vez que había cometido mis peores equivocaciones él había sido el que me de alguna u otra manera había estado ahí para evitarla inconscientemente: él me advirtió en el callejón Knockturn que dejara el estudio de la magia negra, sin quererlo llegó a detener mi boda la cual lamentablemente si logró llevarse acabo, apareció esa noche en la que pensaba suicidarme y ahora ¿debería confiar en él por tres simples coincidencias?

Eso era en lo que pensaba en el momento en que me llevaba a la habitación donde nos besamos por primera vez pero de un momento a otro ya es tarde decidir si lo que estábamos haciendo era correcto o no ya que no puede negarme cuando me propuso que fingiéramos que lo estabamos casados y éramos felices... no fui capaz de negarme ya que en mi subconsciente eso desde que nos reuníamos, era mi fantasía perfecta...

Eso ocurrió unas horas atrás y ahora ya no soy virgen.

No se avergüenzo al decir que dejé de serlo no por mi esposo sino por mi amante, quien es mortifago y uno de los peores enemigo de mi esposo, familia y bando: Draco Malfroy.

Ahora me encuentro desnuda apoya sobre su pecho, nuestras piernas están entrelazadas, aun estoy agotada después de todas las sensaciones que experimenté. No lo hicimos sólo una vez, Draco me hizo su mujer innumeradas veces, casi tantas veces como el número de error que he cometido en el pasado.

Sé perfectamente que ambos prometimos no mezclar sentimientos en esto y también sé que como hace poco dejé de ser virgen no sé cuál es la diferencia entre tener sexo o hacer el amor...

Pero esta noche, mientras que él me hacía suya, dijo tantas veces mi nombre como nadie lo había hecho, repitió tantas veces que yo era sólo suya y de nadie más y al igual que el número de mis equivocaciones él dijo incontables veces que me amaba... así que no sé que pensar.

Dentro de poco serán las cuatro de la madrugada y no he dormido nada, Draco también está despierto...

Comienzo levantarme apoyando mis manos sobre su pecho.

Él me mira.

La única sabana que nos cubre se desliza sobre mis hombros y por ello, quedo expuesta ante él una vez más. Estoy sudada y cansada, él al igual que yo, está en un estado similar. Lo observo durante un momento e intento continuar con mi retirada, pero inesperadamente él me atrae con una mano hacia donde estaba antes, recostada sobre él.

Lo miro algo interrogante, aun no puedo formular las palabras adecuadas por lo agotada que estoy así que intento ser lo más expresiva posible con mis ojos. Draco simplemente niega con su cabeza y me abraza.

.- Sigamos con esta farsa pelirroja... sigamos pretendiendo que esto es lo correcto y que somos felices...

Es recién en este momento me doy cuenta que me he enamorado de este hombre y que de todos mis errores, el estar entre sus brazos, es el único que no lamento.

Continuará...

* * *

**Ustedes deciden, verdaderamente yo no soy partidaria de describir detalles prefiero dejarlos para la imaginación del lector... ahora:**

**- Lauramalfroyrin: no creo que haya que dado corto... pero me gusta mucho que lo entontraras bueno**

**- Zoe Simitis: g****racias por la comprensión... la falta de inspiración verdaderamente debería ser considerada como una enfermedad... como sea, gracias por el review**

**- andromedappotter:gracias por el comentario de la boca... espero que este capitulo tambien haya gustado**

**-YukiBLaCk:no pidas milagros!... siempre soy la última cuando se trata de escribir... suelo ser muy perfeccionista y por eso me demoro TToTT... subí este cáp. lo antes posible**

**- Luciana: gracias por el review, intente que fuera lo más bueno posible**

**- Karen: aqui esta el cap. gracias por el review**

**- Babyjapan: no es necesario que me persiguas aqui está el cap. y que bueno que encuentres especial el finc ya que esa era mi intención desde el principio**

**- Solamente yo: gracia por el review.. y o****jala que este cap. también merezca otro**

**- Sailor Alluminem Siren: nada de lemon! aun no sé como escribir correctamente uno así eso se lo dejo a los profecionales yo me limito a narrar lo que pasó antes y después así que no te preocupes. P.S: la imaginación dice más de 1000 palabras.. creo que una imagen... bueno espero que entiendas lo que intenté decir...**

**Gracias por los R&R y espero que manden más **

**DarkHinata**


	8. Revelaciones

**Cap.8**

**_Revelaciones_**

.- Y en dónde nos casamos?

.- Qué te parece en un campo de quidditch?

Ginny lo miró extrañada levantando ligeramente su cabeza y entre los despeinados mechones rojos que cubrían su rostro.

Los dos todavía estaban acostados en la cama de la antigua habitación de huéspedes del destruido edificio del ministerio. Ginny estaba recostada sobre su amante y ya hace unos minutos habían comenzado a conversar para continuar disfrutando su fantasía.

.- qué sucede, no te gusta la idea- Draco sonríe al ver la reacción de "su esposa"- a mí me parece una idea fabulosa

.- nos casamos en un campo de quidditch...- dice entretenida la muchacha volviendo a acomodarse en el pecho del rubio- ...es el lugar más romántico que he escuchado, Lucifer, eres lo máximo

.- y tú eres hermosa- confesó tranquilamente él acariciando sus cabellos

Ginny cerró suavemente sus ojos ante la caricia y suspiró, ese juego le agradaba mucho... hasta ahora, ella era la orgullosa Sra. Malfroy y su esposo, que según Draco era el extraordinario Sr. Malfroy.

En esta invención, ambos se encontraban en algún lugar lejano de todo este caos de la guerra, viviendo ocultos en una mansión a las orillas de un lago. El lago era inmenso y durante el invierno iban a patinar sobre su congelada superficie y en primavera paseaban en bote...

Los jardines que rodeaban a la mansión eran gigantescos y hermosos, llenos de flores exóticas y jazmines ya que Draco adoraba ese olor desde que estaba con Ginny.

No muy lejos de su humilde casa, había una pequeña loma y en la cima de esta, un enorme y frondoso árbol con un columpio. El árbol les proporcionaba un refugio del calor en verano, mientras que en otoño cuando las hojas comenzaban a caer, lo escalaban.

Finalmente la mansión era grande, ya que Draco lo le agradaban las casas pequeñas. Y su habitación era parecida a la que estaban ahora imaginándose todo esto...

.- Quieres saber como te hubiera propuesto matrimonio?

Ginny nuevamente lo observó, pero esta vez cuidadosamente se bajo de encima de él y se acostó a su lado, Draco se ladeó para poder mirarla, ella hizo lo mismo.

.- Dímelo...

.- Al salir de Hogwarts yo te hubiese raptado y te habría hecho mi prisionera en nuestra mansión al lado del lago

.- Tenías que ser tan drástico?

.- Por supuesto- contestó él- después de todo te conocí en una situación similar o ya lo olvidaste?

.- No, no lo olvidé- sonrió al recordar su encuentro en el patio central del ministerio- aun así no creo que en ese momento hubiera sido tan fácil de secuestrarme

.- Eso lo sé- confesó mientras se acercaba y la besaba suavemente- pero apuesto que igual fui capaz de hacerlo...

.- Y qué pasó después señor secuestrador?

.- Después obviamente te enamoraste perdidamente de mí y no te culpo de eso ya que era inevitable

.- Espera un momento, y que hay de ti?

.- Yo me enamoré de ti en cuanto te llevaba inconsciente en mis brazos, por que jamás había visto a una mujer tan perfecta en mi vida... y después de unos días ya nos hubiéramos declarado... al día siguiente te pregunté si te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo en esa mansión y contestaste que sí... luego nuestra boda fue en un campo de quidditch pero creo que ya conoces esa parte.

Ginevra se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar eso, apartó su vista unos instantes y luego volvió a ver los grises ojos de Draco, que por primera vez desde que se reunía brillaban con una intensidad impresionante.

.- apuesto que la razón del porque me enamoré de ti fueron tus ojos- comentó Ginny antes de besarlo- como me gustaría quedarme en esta cama contigo...

Eso era un sueño imposible ambos lo sabían... pero como lo anhelaban...

-.-

Draco de nervioso entró al salón donde Lord Voldemort estaba, el cual lo había mandado a llamar en cuanto se enteró que regreso de su salida nocturna.

Miles de ideas cruzaron por la mente de Draco mientras cruzaba por las puertas de la sala¿y si se había enterado su relación con la pelirroja¿Y si acusaba de traición¿O mucho peor le ordenaba que se la llevara?

Lo mataría primero, Ginevra era sólo suya y de nadie más... hace no más de una hora ambos se habían separado después de una discusión donde de mala gana Draco desistió de la idea de huir y le pidió que hiciera todo lo posible para que Potter no la tocara ya que no debía olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir, que ella era su mujer. Por eso el hecho de que Potter estuviera con ella le producía celos y asco, no podía imaginar lo que experimentaría si Voldemort quisiera tocarla...

.- Me llamó Lord?- preguntó respetuosamente él ocultando todo su nerviosismo

.- Me temo que tengo malas noticias para ti Malfroy- la siniestra voz de señor de las tinieblas

.- Sucedió algo- preguntó fingiendo sorpresa y rogando que no fuera nada relacionado con Ginevra y él

.- Se trata sobre la perra que tienes por esposa- respondió esta vez sí sorprendiendo a Draco

.- Sobre Pancy?

.- Lamento tener que decirte que tuve que matarla anoche...

Draco abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, aunque odiaba a Pancy jamás le había deseado la muerte ni menos una muerte a manos del mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

.- Por qué... por qué la mató!- su voz sonó algo alterada

.- Porque resultó ser una espía...

_**Una espía...**_

Eso no lo veía venir... su vacía esposa era una espía...

.- Al parecer aprovechó estar casa contigo para tener acceso a nuestros planes, pero tú nunca le decías nada, algo que agradezco bastante pero igualmente me pone furioso que no te hayas dado cuenta... anoche interceptamos una lechuza con una carta que contaba sobre nuestra situación actual y la misma maldita carta revelaba datos importantes sobre nuestros movimientos en Hungría, la cual últimamente estaba siendo recuperado por Potter!- la voz de Voldemort sonaba iracunda- como sabes Draco... Potter misteriosamente tomó el control de use país nuevamente por sus acertadas emboscadas... y fue tu esposa la que revelaba esa información Malfroy!

.- Le juro señor que no tenía idea de eso- dijo intentando ser lo más sincero posible y de paso evitar que lo matara

.- Eso ya lo sé Draco- suspiró algo más calmado- lo que te diré ahora tal vez te altere Malfroy, pero sabes que te tengo un gran aprecio y por eso prefiero ser yo el que te lo diga- dijo seriamente

Draco miró interrogante ¿qué sería lo que le diría? Voldemort nunca lo trataba con ese trato tan personal, era cierto que él era su mejor mortífago pero casi nunca le hablaba de una forma tan "cercana"

.- Recuerdas esa misión que la desgraciada que tenías por esposa hizo en Hungría luego de la caída del ministerio?

.- Sí Lord, estuvo afuera casi dos meses...

.- Siento decirte Draco que en ese tiempo... la zorra estuvo acostándose con Potter...

**_Continuará..._**

**_

* * *

Lo sé esta muy corto pero me he demorado tanto que es lo mejor que puede hacer... me disculpo de ante mano con todos los lectores de este finc por la demora y también por el hecho de que no podré contestar sus reviews hasta ya el próximo cap. Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y aviso que a este finc creo que no se haré más de 12 cap así que la historia esta ya apunto de terminar pero espero que igual envíen algunas sugerencias_**


	9. El pergamino

**Cáp.9**

**El pergamino**

****

_Que irónica puede llegar a ser la vida, aun me cuesta procesar lo que acabo de oír por parte de Lord Voldemort..._

_Yo odiaba a Pansy, estaba engañándola... pero resultó que ella tampoco se quedó atrás. _

_Mientras yo me enamoraba de Ginevra, Pansy se revolcaba con Potter... _

_Mientras yo me reunía con Ginevra, Pansy ayudaba a Potter..._

_Mientras yo hacía mía a Ginevra, Pansy moría por su traición por Potter..._

_**¿Lo habrá querido?**_

_Nunca llegué a querer a Pansy y seguramente ella tampoco logró tener algún grado de afecto hacia mí. Nuestro matrimonio fue por interés: ella se casó para poder tener el apellido de mi familia y yo pensando que de alguna manera no me sentiría tan solo y tal vez llegaría a quererla por tenerla a mi lado._

_Al parecer sólo ella logró lo que quería... _

_El estar con Ginny todo este tiempo a escondidas me ayudó a recordar lo que era realmente el sentimiento de querer y ser querido, ser útil para alguien. _

_Tenerla a mi lado a sido la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida, me atrevería a decir incluso, que por fin entiendo el cariño y amor que se sentían mis padres cuando estaban juntos; para él no existía nadie más en la habitación cuando miraba a los ojos a mi madre y para ella el estar lejos de él era una tortura… pensé que nunca llegaría a conocer eso, la dicha de sentirse amado y amar al mismo tiempo, ser indispensable para otra persona y que a la vez serlo también para ella._

**_¿Habrá sentido lo mismo Pansy cuando estaba en los brazos de Potter? _**

**_¿No le importo morir por él?_**

_Estar en contra de Voldemort es una muy mala decisión, traicionarlo es un suicidio... ¿tanto le importaba Potter que no meditó eso¿implemente aceptó lo que le pidió Potter y comenzó a darle información...? o a lo mejor ¿todo eso fue su idea? pero acaso ¿Potter no se opuso...?_

_Él tiene fama de ser un maldito idiota en los que se refiere a tomar decisiones pero dudo que el muy estúpido haya aceptado eso, tarde o temprano él debía saber que la descubriría y por lo tanto acabarían con ella sin ni siquiera dudar un segundo. O tal vez creyó que como ella era mi esposa, la mujer del gran Draco Malfoy, el mortífago más cercano a Voldemort, le tendrían algo de consideración... ¿tan idiota habrá sido Potter que creyó eso? Me pregunto cual será su reacción cuando se entere que Pansy está muerta¿llorará por ella?_

_**¿Potter la habrá querido?**_

_Con Ginny pude experimentar por primera vez lo que era vivir una relación desinteresada con alguien. Ella se convirtió en mi escape de la realidad, cuando estoy con ella soy capaz de olvidarme de todo, de los rostros de las personas que he matado, de sus gritos, de la soledad que me esta consumiendo, de falso rostro de Pansy... me pregunto si Pansy habrá experimentado eso cuando estaba al lado del cara rajada... y si él nunca le correspondió esos sentimientos…_

_¿No pensó en eso en ningún momento¿Qué sólo la engañó para que ella le diera la información necesaria y luego la dejaría? o tal vez ni siquiera importaría el hecho que ella muriera a manos de Voldemort, no le importó la tortura que ella iba a vivir cuando la descubrieran, ya que probablemente Lord Voldemort no acabó con ella rápidamente, seguramente se tomó su tiempo antes de eliminarla. _

_**¿Eso no le importó a Potter?**_

_**¿Qué pasará con Ginny cuando se entere de esto?**_

_Sé perfectamente que ella jamás sintió algo por Potter, a menos nada más que un absurdo cariño de amistad y hermandad, sé que ella se casó con Potter por interés, para dejar de ser vista como un miembro más de su familia, sé que ella me ama, me desea y quiere ser solamente mía. _

_Ginevra me pertenece en todos los sentidos, menos por los papeles que la nombran como la esposa de Potter, pero yo no puedo negar que todo eso es recíproco, le pertenezco de la misma forma y no soy de ella por la misma razón, por unos papeles que dicen que mi esposa es Pansy. _

_Ginny me ama, me desea y quiere que sea yo quien esté a su lado, pero aun así siente un cariño por Potter, aun así es humana... no logró visualizar su hermoso rostro cuando se entere que su esposo estuvo traicionándola después de un mes que se casaron... se podría decir que yo me transformé oficialmente en su amante esta noche cuando la hice mi mujer antes que su esposo, antes que cualquier otro hombre... pero aun así no puedo imaginarme cual será su reacción cuando se entere. ¿Lo mirará fijamente¿Le lanzará una maldición? O simplemente no le dirá nada y le pedida el divorcio, esa última opción sería la ideal pero aun así no podríamos estar juntos, ella es una auror y yo un mortifago. _

_Pero algo me inquieta…_

_**¿El desagraciado de su hermano no hizo nada?**_

_La comadreja de Weasley estaba junto con Potter en Hungría, aun así no le dijo nada a su hermana... sé que ese idiota de Weasley es realmente un maldito incompetente, pero no es ciego. _

_¿Acaso no le importaba su hermana¿no hizo nada por ella cuando se enteró que su mejor amigo le estaba siendo infiel a su hermana menor con la esposa de su peor enemigo?_

_No podría reconocer ahora cual es supuestamente el bando de Potter, si es del lado de los buenos, que luchan por la justicia y la igualdad. Estoy seguro que incluso Lord Voldemort en persona no haría lo que Potter le estuvo haciendo a Ginevra, claro esta si él estuviera casado... _

.- Malfoy…

La siniestra voz de Lord Voldemort despertó de su reflexión a Malfroy en seguida, levantó su mirada hacia el rostro de él, mientras comenzaba a montar su espectáculo para no levantar sospechas… casi todo el mundo sabía que él nunca fue un esposo fiel y que no sentía precisamente felicidad cuando veía a Pansy… pero su honor estaba en juego ahora, la estúpida de su esposa le puso los cuernos con su peor enemigo… pero él a la vez había hecho lo mismo con Ginny...

Una idea deliciosamente diabólica comenzó a maquinarse en su mente, tal parece la muerte de Pansy no sería tan perjudicial para él como había estado pensando.

.- Malfoy- Voldemort comenzaba a molestarle la actitud del rubio

.- Mis disculpas- dijo Draco poniendo una cara de asco y rabia- es que no puedo todavía asimilar la idea que esa puta haya osado hacer algo semejante bajo mis narices… debió haberme avisado Lord, la habría matado con mis propias manos…

Una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Voldemort hizo que Draco se tranquilizara un poco, al parecer su actuación estaba siendo un éxito.

.- Preferí evitarte el mal rato Malfoy- contestó él- claro esta, si hubiese sospechado tus ganas de hacer justicia con tus propias manos, habríamos conservado el cuerpo de esa perra…

Draco perdió por una milésima de segundo postura¿había escuchado bien?

Sabía que Lord Voldemort trata peor que basura a los traidores pero…

.- Se me olvidaba decirte, parece que ese desgraciado de Potter regresaba hoy de Hungría así que decidí enviarle un regalo de bienvenida…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, todo indicaba que la infidelidad de Potter sería dada a conocer ese día y el cadáver de su ex-esposa sería la prueba irrefutable de ello.

.- Ahora Malfoy, dime que puedo hacer para recompensarte mi impaciencia

Draco retomó su actuación y sonrió siniestramente

.- Quiero pagarle a Potter con la misma moneda Lord Voldemort- contestó él poniéndose de pie y luciendo tan magnifico como nunca- y ese infeliz cree que es el único que puede hacer eso está muy equivocado…

.- No me digas que…- Voldemort parecía bastante entusiasmado con el plan que su segundo estaba maquinando

.- Hace ya mucho tiempo que me pregunto… como sería tener a Ginevra Potter de nuestro bando…

* * *

Un silencio de muerte había apagado el ambiente festivo de la habitación de golpe; las risas y celebraciones se habían transformado en murmullos, el cartel que decía _**Bienvenido Harry** _ahora estaba en el suelo, pero eso no tenía mayor importancia para las personas presentes, ya que el cadáver en la entrada del cuartel, el cual ahora estaba en la habitación era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

.- Pansy Malfoy…- la voz de Hermione rompió el silencio- no puedo equivocarme es ella- se inclinó para revisarlo luego que unos dos hombres habían puesto el cadáver de la mujer en una de las mesas del comedor.

Todos sabían de quien se trataba, la esposa de Malfoy era una de las mortifagas más famosas en el mundo mágico, tal vez un poseía un poder tan grande como el de Ginny pero un así era una de las rivales más temidas. Además era reconocida por ser una de las seguidoras de Voldemort menos cruel, algo realmente extraño en un mortifago esos días. Pero lo más impactacte era el estado en que el cuerpo se encontraba, por su aspecto se deducía que había sido torturada a sangre fría.

.- ¡¿Se han vuelto locos?!- la voz de la señora Weasley fue la siguiente en reaparecer, se podía ver que estaba bastante afectada- ¡¿han comenzado a matarse entre sí!?

.-…No mamá…

Las miradas ahora estaban fijas en Ron. Ginny miró a su hermano fijamente, esta nervioso, podía notar que sus manos comenzaba a sudar y le costaba hablar fluidamente…. Lo que iba a decir era algo grande.

Por algún motivo miró a su esposo, él parecía presentar los mismos síntomas que su hermano.

Fuese lo que fuese, parecía que sucedió algo bastante grande en Hungría y, a esas alturas no eran sólo ideas suyas, era algo relacionado con Harry. Desde su regreso había actuado distinto con ella, cuando lo saludó, sintió en él una frialdad que jamás había experimentado cuando estaba a su lado. El beso que le dio fue carente total de cualquier emoción. Al principio creyó que todo eso se trataba porque estaba acostumbrada a estar con Draco, pero en el transcurso del día su impresión se fue confirmando, no le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera necesario, ya no le decía sobrenombres, la llamaba Ginevra en un tono ronco y desagradable, no la miraba a los ojos…

Había comenzado a pensar lo peor, tal vez se había enterado que le era infiel o peor aun, se había enterado que esta siéndole infiel con Draco…

Pero el descubriendo del cadáver de Pansy había hecho que la actitud de indiferencia de Harry se derrumbara en seguida… Ginny empezó a atar los cabos sueltos, Ron había dicho en sus cartas que en Hungría había conseguido un informante...

Ginny miró incrédula al cadáver, la esposa de Malfoy no podía ser tan estúpida, traicionar a Lord Voldemort era un suicidio. Levantó su vista y notó como Harry veía el cuerpo inerte de Pansy, no le quitaba la vista en ningún momento, algo no andaba nada bien. De pronto Ginny vio un trozo de pergamino en el suelo, tenía sangre en él así que tal vez venía entre la ropa de Pansy.

Pasó inadvertida cuando se agachó a recogerlo ya que todos estaban mirando a Ron. La sangre en él estaba seca, así que no se ensució sus manos cuando comenzó a abrirlo, había dos tipos de letras en él. La primera pródigamente escrita con tinta negra y en letra curvisa, tal parecía que se trataba de Pansy. La segunda era roja, al parecer escrita con sangre… sin mayor ceremonia comenzó a leerlo:

_Harry temo lo peor, parece que Voldemort comienza a sospechar de mí, por favor regresa pronto, la información que te he enviado ya es suficiente para que recuperes completamente Hungría y parece que los mortifagos comenzará la retirada. Regresa amor, dejaré a Malfoy en cuanto sepa que tú estas aquí. No puedo esperar más, extraño el sabor de tus besos…_

_ Siempre tuya Pansy _

**TE REGRESO A TU LECHUZA POTTER**

** SIEMPRE TUYO VOLDEMORT**

Ginny sonrió nerviosa… así que Harry no se quedó atrás… ella no era la única que había fallado al sacramento del matrimonio y a juzgar por las palabras de Pansy, él había ignorado que estaba casado mucho antes que ella.

.- ¿Qué te sucede Ginny?

Ginevra levantó la vista, Hermione la miraba preocupada, pero luego de un segundo se dio cuenta que todos la miraban extrañados. Sintió algo frío en sus mejillas… parece que se había puesto a llorar sin darse cuenta, pero ¿Por qué lloraba? No sentía para nada pena en esos momentos, no le importaba para nada que la amante de su esposo estuviera muerta sobre una de las mesa del comedor y le molestaba aun menos el hecho que dentro de unos momentos todos los magos y magas presentes en la habitación se enterarían de la infidelidad de su marido… a decir verdad lo que sentía en esos instantes era alivio… con todas sus fuerzas intentó no comenzar a sonreír o peor aun reír.

.-Ginny?- la llamó nuevamente preocupada Hermione

.- Les presento a Pansy Malfoy- dijo con un tono frió y angustiado, toda su vida ella había actuado frente el mundo entero, esta vez no sería la excepción- la informante de la orden del fénix y tal vez la mayor responsable que Hungría ya no esté bajo el dominio de Voldemort- Harry y Ron, al igual que todos la miraron sorprendidos mientras ella comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del comedor para dirigirse a su habitación- y se me olvidaba- miró con un odio indescriptible a Harry, acto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie- la amante de mi esposo…

Con todas sus fuerzas lanzó el pergamino que había sido su salvación a los pies de Harry, comenzó a llorar cínicamente y salió corriendo esta vez a su habitación.

Las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, mientras que dos magos se encerraban en sus habitaciones. Y aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia podía saber perfectamente lo que sentían… cualquiera diría que lo que había ocurrido se trataba de un milagro.

Pero tanto Ginny como Draco sabían la verdad, en esta vida los milagros no existen, el destino no es algo que este en nuestras manos. Ambos miraron al cielo nocturno nublado, esa noche no se podrían reunir pero sentían que sería, después de la que había vivo ayer, la mejor de sus vidas.

* * *

No existe palabras en ningún idioma para disculparme con la discreditada demora. Todo los males juntos me atacaron, eso tal vez sea mi mejor defensa (último año en el colegio, pruebas días por medio, examenes, preuniversitario de Lunes a Viernes) Perdón, no puedo prometer que próximo cápitulo lo suba indemiatamente pero interntaré subirlo este año (y no bromeo)

Disculpa otra vez...

**_DarkHinata_**

* * *


	10. Harry

**Cáp.10**

**Harry**

.-Quiero el divorcio

Harry miró a la pelirroja que estaba al frente suyo. Ginny lucía tan hermosa y tranquila como siempre y, por algún motivo, eso era lo que _precisamente_ más le dolía.

Hace casi unas tres horas ella había hecho una dramática salida de la habitación en donde ambos estaban ahora completamente solos, ya que luego que todos los presentes fueron capaces de asimilar lo que habían presenciado, fueron lentamente retirándose, eso sí, sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio o decepción y, en algunos casos, una mezcla de ambas.

Aun que a la mayoría de los aurores y miembros de la orden del fénix les tomo algunos segundos comprender a cabalidad todo lo que en menos de cinco minutos había transformado su celebración de una pesadilla, tal vez era el mismo Harry él único que aun no podía comprender completamente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Pansy estaba muerta.

Ginevra había descubierto su infidelidad.

_Toda _la orden había descubierto su infidelidad.

Enumerados en grandes rasgos, esos eran los hechos, pero lo que él necesitaba no era saber el porque sino el como había terminado todo eso así.

-.-

_.- Esta es mi hija Ginny_

La primera vez que Harry Potter había visto a Ginevra Weasley fue en su primer día de colegio en Hogwarts cuando estaba en la estación para tomar el tren que lo llegaría a su nueva vida. La primera impresión que tuvo de la pequeña pelirroja escondida detrás de su madre fue fugaz, la euforia y emoción que sentía al conocer a magos de su misma edad y que asistiría al mismo colegio no le permitió prestar atención a otras cosas, mejor dicho, personas.

La segunda vez que la vio fue a la mañana siguiente que fue rescatado de la casa de sus tíos por los gemelos y Ron, Ginny al verlo había salido corriendo a su habitación. Ese año ella había ingresado a Hogwarts y a fines del mismo, ella había sido victima del diario de Voldemort.

A medida que los años pasaban en Hogwarts y conforme él iba creciendo, sin darse cuenta Ginny fue convirtiéndose cada vez más en una persona completamente distinta a la niña que se escondida detrás de su madre, que escapaba de él y se avergonzada de haber sido manipulada por Voldermort. Tenía recuerdos algo borrosos de los ataques de ira de Ron al ver como sus compañeros miraban a su hermana menor y de Hermione retándolo por avergonzarla continuamente frente a toda la casa.

No sería hasta sexto año que él realmente se fijara en Ginevra. Ese maldito año Percy fue asesinado protegiendo a su padre de la maldición Lucius Malfroy. Todo cambió después de eso, Ron no habló con nadie por unos días, Hermione estuvo al lado de la señora Weasley en todo momento intentando consolarla, el padre de Ron estaba devastado por el sacrificio de su hijo y Ginny… Ginny nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Podría decirse que se cerró, verla sonreír era algo casi imposible y prácticamente lo único que hacía era leer encerrada en su habitación. Todos pensaron que era algo momentario, su forma de sobrellevar el dolor, pero al terminar las vacaciones y regresar a Hogwarts Ginny continuo igual. Hermione comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ella en un intento que regresara a ser la misma pero no lo logró.

.-_Ginny esta cambiando mucho Harry, me preocupa…_

Harry recordaba perfectamente esa noche: no quedaba nadie más que Ron y él en la sala común, estaban frente a la chimenea. Ron se había quedado dormido cuando de repente Ginny entró corriendo y subió hacia las habitaciones de las chicas sin saludar o al menos mirar a alguien, antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar entró Hermione. Lo recordaba bien, ella estaba pálida y algo ausente, caminó lentamente hacia donde estaban y se sentó a su lado. Intentó preguntarle lo que ocurría, si alguien estaba herido o algo, pero Hermione no le respondía. Lo único que ella comentó fueron esas palabras.

Al día siguiente cuando intentó preguntarle a Ginny lo que había ocurrido sucedió el encuentro con Malfoy. Tenía que reconocer que fue Ron quien comenzó todo, pero la herida de la muerte de Percy aun continuaba abierta y lo más cercano a un responsable era Draco Malfoy. Fue un encuentro horrible, según Hermione, Ron y él parecían otras personas… Harry sólo recordaba dos cosas de esa pelea: el odio que lo motivó al menos por un momento a querer de verdad matar a Malfoy y cuando este dejó inconciente a Ron. Él por un segundo pensó realmente en lanzarle un maleficio imperdonable, pero fue Ginevra la que dejó al rubio y a los otros slytherins fuera de combate cuando les lanzó una poderosa maldición antes que él pudiera hacer algo.

_.- Intenta acercarte a mi familia una vez más Malfoy… juro que te mataré si lo haces…_

La mirada que la pelirroja tenía en ese momento era tal vez más escalofriante y poderosa que la misma maldición que estaba torturando a Malfoy en esos momentos. No importaba cuantos años habían pasado desde ese incidente, Harry no había sido capaz de olvidar esa mirada ni esas palabras.

Después de ese día ella y Harry comenzaron a recibir clases particulares de Dumbledore y debía reconocer que ella estaba muy adelantada en comparación a él en cuanto a conocimiento de maldiciones, Harry intuyó que ese era el resultado de toda esa lectura. Eso le perturbó por un lado, ya que el significado más probable detrás de ese esfuerzo escondía un deseo de venganza y él mejor que nadie sabía que era sentir eso.

La guerra comenzó casi simultáneamente con la salida de Ginny de Hogwarts y como también iniciaron sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ginny dejó de un momento a otro de ser su hermanita menor, la hermana de su mejor amigo, ella pasó a ser una mujer, una hermosa mujer.

Harry siempre la observó desde lejos, de alguna forma se sentía culpable de sentirse atraído de es forma hacia ella y sobre todo le preocupaba la reacción que Ron tendría si lo descubría, después de todo él era el protector permanente de Ginny y no permitía que nadie se le acercara a ella, y cuando se trataba de "alguien" se refería preferentemente a hombres. Aunque Hermione y la señora Weasley lo regañaban continuamente.

Harry se fijaba más que nada en la reacción de Ginny tenía, parecía completamente ajena al tema, lo le importaba en lo absoluto. Incluso él llegó a pensar que le agradecía de alguna forma a Ron por apartarla del resto. Ginny no tuvo ningún tipo de contacto con otras personas que fuera externas al circulo de se familia, a excepción de Hermione, Luna y él; podría decirse que su vida social murió junto con Percy, Ginny simplemente se encerró en sí misma.

Pero era tan hermosa, tan fuerte, tan perfecta en comparación a todos que ese "pequeño" detalle pasaba siempre desapercibido. Harry se enamoraba cada día más de ella…

A medida que la guerra se desarrollaba, Ginny iba cada vez ascendiendo dentro de la orden del Fénix y cuando fue reconocida como auror a sus 19 años casi nadie se sorprendió demasiado. Harry se sintió algo avergonzado junto con sus amigos y cercanos, ya que la pequeña Ginny había logrado algo que a ellos les tomó más de lo que imaginaron, ellos a diferencia de ella consiguieron ese título un año después, Hermione aunque nunca quiso aceptarlo abiertamente fue la más afectada.

Con el pasar del tiempo Ginny fue ganándose un reconocimiento especial en el campo de batalla y un sitio de respeto en la orden, cada vez se iba alejando de las sombras de sus hermanos, aun así había algo en sus ojos que reflejaban una melancolía que su sonrisa no podía ocultar y al parecer, sólo Harry pudo notar. A esas alturas, él estaba consiente que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran fuertes y casi incontrolables, no sólo le gustaba:

Harry Potter la amaba…

Él quería que esa tristeza desapareciera de sus ojos…

Quería que su sonrisa fuera completamente sincera…

Quería que ella dejara de luchar…

Y sobre todo…

Quería que al finalizar esa guerra ella estuviera a su lado….

Cuando él la invitó a salir fue realmente incomodo aun recordaba lo difícil que fue hacerle entender que no se trataba de nada relacionado con la guerra.

_.-Salir? Se trata de una misión de reconocimiento?_

_.-Ehhhh…no_

_.-De seguimiento?… no me digas que hay un sospecho_

_.-Tampoco…_

_.-Pero según la hora creo que esa es la misión ideal…que otra cosa quieres hacer después de la patrulla de las cinco?_

_.-Salir contigo a caminar… sólo eso_

_.-Cómo una cita?... para qué?_

_Harry estaba completamente rojo y esta además conciente que más de uno de los presente en la habitación ya comprendía sus intenciones._

_.-No "como" una cita Ginny… sino una cita _

Harry recordaba el ligero sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de la pelirroja cuando estaba disculpándose por su poca capacidad comprensión

_.-Últimamente todo lo relaciono con las rondas y las misiones, discúlpame Harry…_

Todo valió la pena al fin del cabo.

Ginny se veía hermosa con su cabello suelto y una túnica que no era la que usaba siempre en a orden. Fueron tres horas mágicas, ella sonreía y conversaba de cosas simples, de su familia, de Luna y del Hermione. Harry después de estar ya casi cinco años como uno de los cabecillas en guerra, se sintió por primera vez como un joven normal que estaba por fin a solas con la chica de sus sueños y disfrutaban de una cita. Pero no fue hasta que se detuvieron a ver el atardecer que realmente se sintió completamente feliz.

_.-Me gustaría que todos fueran capaces de ver esta maravillosa imagen y no estar pensando en esta guerra… _

La pureza que sus ojos reflejaron aun todavía tenía algunos destellos de angustia… era triste pero a la vez hermoso… Harry se quedó un largo rato contemplando esos ojos mientras continuaba hablándole.

_.-Crees que llegará ese día Harry? _

Él no le respondió enseguida primero sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, impulso que logró controlar. Pero la tristeza con la que formuló esa inocente pregunta lo tomó complemente desprevenido. La joven que estaba a su lado no se parecía para nada a la poderosa bruja que era consideraba como una de las mujer más fría en la orden y para nada al auror carente de emociones, que era otro de las títulos con que era definida Ginevra Weasley.

_.-Estamos luchando para lograrlo Ginny…_

Todo después de eso parecía un cuento de hadas para Harry, aunque nunca fue completamente oficial Ginny y él fueron considerados como una pareja, ella siempre lo saludaba y despedía con una hermosa sonrisa, le enviaba cartas cuando debía ir a misiones lejos de Londres y cuando a ella le tocaba viajar siempre le traía obsequios y le decía cuanto lo extrañó. Para él sus besos eran llenos de dulzura y cariño.

Él era feliz.

**Harry sintió siempre lo que quería sentir **

Pero sin importar cuan dulces y bellas fueran las palabras y las sonrisas de Ginny, sus ojos no podía mentir: la sombra de la tristeza seguía ahí. Aunque él intentaba hacerla siempre feliz y de decía lo importante que era para él, sentía como si el fantasma de la soledad estaba al lado de su amada pelirroja y él no podía hacer nada para apartarlo…

Frustración

Impotencia

Culpabilidad

Sensaciones que lo acosaban constantemente, su felicidad y buenas intenciones no eran suficientes para sanar esa herida en el corazón de Ginny, ella continuaba inmersa en la soledad y el no podía hacer nada… y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

_.-Tú me amas Ginny?_

Una noche sin aparente razón él le preguntó eso, si ella no lo amaba ahí estaba la razón del porque no podía alejarla de la soledad, pero si lo amaba… él era el inútil, el incapaz de ayudarla: esa la idea que él había creado.

Ginny lo miró

Le sonrió

Sus ojos mostraron otra vez ese brillo melancólico de su primera cita cuando contemplaron ese atardecer.

_.-Estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo Harry_

Ella nunca lo aceptó

Ella nunca se lo dijo

Aun así, **Harry oyó siempre sólo lo que quería oír.**

Él ya tenía 25, ella 24 y salían casi ya hace dos años.

La amaba

Estaban en guerra y la muerte era algo con lo que convivían a diario

Todos comentaban que eran la pareja ideal

_Ella sería la esposa ideal para el gran Harry Potter._

Más de una ocasión él escuchó eso y por qué no: Ginny era hermosa, fuerte y perfecta y él era el niño que sobrevivió y el futuro sucesor de Dumbledore…

Sin darse cuenta Harry cayó en la misma ilusión que el resto y la melancolía y soledad que existía en los ojos de Ginevra se ocultó detrás de esas dulces palabras: _Estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo Harry_

Cuando le pidió matrimonio no le sorprendió que ella dudara un instante, pero lo que realmente le preocupó fue que por unos instantes vio nuevamente ese brillo en los ojos de su novia, el mismo que creyó que había desaparecido… pero cuando escuchó que aceptaba, nuevamente, para él, desapareció.

**Harry siempre vio lo que quería ver**

El día de su boda fue un desastre, eso era un hecho. El ataque de los mortifagos al ministerio fue un golpe que nunca jamás pudieron imaginar, menos aun, que este se realizaría el mismo día de su matrimonio. El combate duró casi una semana y fue, aun hasta momento, la peor derrota que la orden halla tenido. En él Harry tuvo la oportunidad de ver nuevamente de frente a Voldemort y a la sabandija de Malfoy. Cuando lo vio entrar segundos después que Ginny aceptó, experimentó más que nunca una sensación de odio y arrepentimiento, su mente voló a ese incidente hace ya años atrás en los pasillos de Hogwarts: _Debí matarlo…_

Terminada la batalla del ministerio y completada la vergonzosa retirada otro problema se hizo presente de inmediato: Hungría.

Besó a su esposa, se disculpo por su poco tacto a la situación y al hecho que no podía consumar su matrimonio… ¿que clase de esposo era? Su boda fue una batalla y terminada esta en menos de tres horas se iba y dejaba sola a su mujer.

_.-…el deber antes de todo…_

Ginny le comentó dulcemente antes que continuara dándole explicaciones. Ella no podía acompañarlo, su posición en la orden como una de los generales más importantes de la orden le impedía abandonar Inglaterra después de una derrota tan grande como la del ministerio.

Él se fue

Cuanto se demoraría era un punto importante, ya que equivaldría al tiempo que estaría lejos de Ginny, de su amada Ginny. Por estar a su lado estaría dispuesto a todo…

Pansy Malfoy fue la mejor opción…

La esposa de Malfoy era como una flor marchita por dentro, eso pensó cuando la vio: su belleza continuaba siendo tan imponente como siempre, su poder tan respetable como lo había sido siempre y continuaba teniendo una misericordia con sus enemigos, un detalle que sorprendía en esos tiempo de guerra. Aun así cuando la conoció luego de capturarla en un a emboscada algo en sus ojos le recordó la melancolía que _alguna vez _existió en los ojos de su esposa.

Harry sintió compasión frente a ella y una felicidad inmensa al recordar que Ginny _ya no tenía _ese brillo en sus hermosos ojos.

Después de todo **Harry creyó siempre lo que quería creer.**

Mientras que le sacaban toda la información que podían a los mortifagos, Harry se encargó en interrogar a Pansy personalmente, fue ahí donde ella se comenzó, de cierta manera, ha enamorarse de él, claro que él no lo notó nunca.

Harry vio en Pansy la misma desdicha que vio en Ginny y por esa razón no pudo dejar de querer salvarla de ella aunque se tratara de ayudar a un enemigo. Pansy al contrario de Ginny no se cerró e incluso respondió a esa ayuda inmediatamente.

Ella le confesó todo, no sólo información sino que también su alma, su vida: el como había vivido los tres últimos años en un matrimonio sin amor, del como su esposo la engañaba, de la vida que odiaba, del como se había transformado en alguien que odiaba… Ser mortifaga nunca fue una opción para ella, fue una obligación.

A medida que conocía más el sufrimiento de Pansy, sin quererlo y ni siquiera darse cuenta el recuerdo de Ginny se iba haciendo cada vez más lejano en los pensamientos de Harry. Las cartas que ella le enviaba lentamente comenzaron a apilarse en su escritorio ya que su interés estaba enfocado más en escuchar a su prisionera que en leer lo que le ocurría a su esposa.

_.-Qué mierda te pasa Harry!?_

Recordó su discusión con Ron cuando le comentó a todos que Pansy Malfoy había accedido a cambiarse de bando y por ende él le proponía a todos los presentes en la dejarán en libertad. Costó bastante pero finalmente logró que ella se ganara la confianza de todos aun sí acordaron que eso sería un estricto secreto y que nadie excepto ellos lo sabrían para así evitar cualquier filtración de la traición al bando enemigo.

Había pasado ya cuatro semanas desde la noche en que la habían capturado. Estar al lado de Pansy le permitió abrir sus ojos, ver a una mujer en matrimonio sin amor fue la única forma que le permitió darse cuenta a lo que había llevado a su amada Ginny.

_**Todo aquello que él había querido sentir, oír, ver y creer, había dado paso a lo que realmente sucedía.**_

Él nunca pudo sanar el corazón de Ginny

Él nunca pudo hacer desaparecer ese brillo melancólico de sus ojos

Él nunca pudo lograr que se alejara de la soledad

Él no consiguió que ella lo amara.

Se odiaba a si mismo. Pero aun no era demasiado tarde, se propuso que cuando regresara a Londres podría todo su esfuerzo en hacerla feliz en ayudarla y no en sentir, oír, ver y creer lo que él deseaba.

Pero la noche en que él personalmente escoltó a Pansy a un pueblo para que regresara junto al bando enemigo algo que jamás imaginó que haría sucedió.

Estaban a las afueras del la aldea en un bosque cuando Pansy comenzó a llorar, no quería regresar. Harry se sintió lastima, pero era necesario, con ella como espía tendrían acceso a información que les permitiría salvar a Hungría, que le permitiría regresar con su esposa, ya eran dos meses sin verla. Pansy entonces dijo lo impensable… lo amaba…

Harry no supo que le pasó después de ese momento, recordaba que Pansy lo había besado… y lo vio… vio en ella los mismos ojos de Ginny… visualizó entonces el rostro de su pelirroja en Pansy…

... Pansy se despidió de él con un beso y prometiéndole que pronto lo volvería a ver. Harry mientras tanto se acomodaba la ropa…

Había besado de vuelta a esa mujer pensando en su esposa

Había desvestido a esa mujer pensando en su esposa

Había apoyado en un árbol a esa mujer pensando en su esposa

Había tomado por la cintura a esa mujer pensando en su esposa

Había hecho el amor con esa mujer pensando en su esposa

Harry la vio alejarse

Regresó donde sus aliados

Se fue a cuarto

Y paso toda la noche intentado entender que mierda acababa de hacer.

Cuando llegó el primer mensaje de Pansy, todos dudaron bastante antes de considerar como cierta la información que contenía, la cual realmente era verdadera. Y así paulatinamente fueron recopilando datos suficientes como para iniciar una serie de emboscadas.

Todo iba excelente, en tan solo un mes la mitad del país estaba recuperado de las manos de los mortifagos, pero cuando llego un mensaje que contenía una petición, Harry comenzó a presentir lo peor.

Pansy pedía reunirse una vez más con él.

Sólo Ron supo de esa petición y luego de hablar con él, sólo Ron supo de la infidelidad de su amigo. La paliza de el pelirrojo de dio, fue monstruosa en parte porque su mejor amigo le había sido infiel a su hermana y en parte porque Harry no se defendió en ningún momento, sabía que merecía cada golpe.

Cuando se reunió con Pansy, la mayoría de las heridas se había curado y una mentira fue más que suficiente para encubrir el verdadero porque de sus costillas rotas, su ojo parchado y los moretones que aun tenía. Pansy lo beso Harry no respondió, aun así Pansy sintió, escuchó, vio y creyó lo que quiso y con promesa vacías de amor se despidió de un confundido Harry.

Cuando la situación ya se había normalizado en Hungría y sólo quedaban unos pequeños focos de mortifagos, Harry sintió que ya era tiempo de regresar ya se cumplirían cuatro meses y deseaba ver a su amada esposa. Su estadía en Hungría le había permitido darse cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido con Ginny y gracias a eso se prometió poner todo se esfuerzo en verla feliz. Hungría también significó para él perder la confianza de su mejor amigo. Ron y él habían quedado en guardar en secreto su infidelidad e incluso el pelirrojo actuaría como si nada hubiese ocurrido pero le aseguró que si volvía hacer algo parecido él mismo se aseguraría en matarlo. Harry había perdido a su mejor amigo… no perdería a su esposa.

Cuando regresó y vio a Ginny, algo en él se quebró. No entendía como le había sido infiel a una mujer tan hermosa y perfecta como ella. Se odiaba. Se comportó fríamente en un intento de castigarse, se sentía tan culpable que no pensaba bien en lo que hacía. Temía en su rechazo si se enterará de lo que hizo.

Ahora Pansy estaba muerta.

Ginevra había descubierto su infidelidad.

_Toda _la orden había descubierto su infidelidad.

-.-

.-Quieres el divorcio?- repitió él deshecho- ni siquiera quieres escuchar mi versión de los hechos?

Ginevra lo miró con cierta compasión, nunca había visto a Harry así tan miserable, desdichado y abatido.

.-Te acostaste con ella?- la pregunta fue simple.

Su matrimonio dependía de un si o no.

Harry la miró. Ginny siempre fue honesta, nunca dijo que lo amaba pero le aseguró que aprendería a hacerlo. Él la dejó sola y le fue infiel.

.-Si

Ginny no lo amaba aun así ese _si_ la lastimó de una forma que no imaginó. Lagrimas nuevamente se hicieron presente en su rostro pero esta vez eran sinceras. Él le había dicho que la amaba… amor… que vacía sonaba esa palabra en su cabeza en ese momento. Ella nunca lo amó, le fue infiel hace algunas horas atrás… pero ella nunca lo amó en cambio él sí.

.-Entonces quiero el divorcio- contestó ella

Harry la observó, tan hermosa, tan fuerte y perfecta como siempre, aun con lagrimas, esa era la imagen que transmitía. Pero había algo distinto en ella, el brillo melancólico ya no existía.

Harry vio como se iba y no hizo nada para detenerla.

_Adiós Ginny_

* * *

PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA

NO TENGO EXCUSA O PALABRAS PARA DISCULPARME CON TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE SIGUEN ESTE FINC ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP SEA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO PARA ENMENDAR MI ERROR.

Como saben este finc intenta transmitir varios puntos de vistas en cuanto a la relacion de Ginny y Draco, aun así pensé que un cap. donde Harry fuera el protagonista no estaría mal. Nunca me agradó Harry y el final del 7 libro me deprimió harto... así que este cap. es mi respuesta... _el espiritu es fuerte pero la carne es debil_... tantos años de abstinencia le pasaron la cuenta a Harry ¬.¬...

Espero que la reacción de Ron justifique su comportamiento en el cap. pasado... y eso (no se me ocurre que más poner son las 3 de la mañana...)

Me disculpo nuevamente y me despido:

**_DarkHinata_**


End file.
